Death's New Life
by animelover1993
Summary: Alicia Johnson normal 18 yr old teen. In dying she is flung head first into the Bleach universe. Experiencing things she had once thought was pure fantasy. Crap summary is crap, give it a try anyways?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death and New Life

I sighed and tilted my head up into the sun as I walked from the dark air-conditioned hallways of Crest View High into the parking lot for the last time. I stopped a few paces out of the building and closed my eyes simply standing in the sun and enjoying the warm weather. I was finished, my high school days were over. I had served my time, now it was on to the real world. The thought scared me, but could not ruin the serenity caused by the perfect summer day.

"Why can't everyday be like today..." I muttered as the sun warmed my tan face.

A warm breeze played with the leaves on the trees and I smiled, my dark auburn hair dancing in the breeze with them. My light blue tank top and dark blue jeans highlighted in the bright sun. I was completely enjoying the moment till a deep, enthusiastic, and way too familiar called out my name.

"Alicia!"

My mood immediately darkened. My eyebrows furrowed and warm smile flipped into a deep scowl, my hands clenched into fists briefly at my sides before I brought my arms up across, in my opinion overly large chest, crossing them in irritation. I had the body every woman envied and every man drooled over, I hated it.. but had fun flaunting it.

"What do you want Dominic." I snapped, usually soft hazel eyes were cold and unforgiving.

His confident stride and wide smile faltered as he neared me. Tall and muscular, the star player of the high school football team, with bright red hair and a charming smile.

"Hey why don't we go out to eat and talk over some turtle cheese cake?" he asked softly.

I could hear the plea in his voice and see it his soft green eyes. I ignored it. Instead I clenched my fists and shook my head, rage and forming in the pit of my stomach.

"No Dom." I growled, "The time to talk ended a long time ago. When I walked into you having sex with my obviously drunk best friend. I trusted you! And you took advantage of my trust and my best friend."

My gaze never faltered, and if looks could kill the kid would be a corpse at my feet, as the memories flitted through my head toward the end of my words my chest twinged painfully. He had been my first love. I turned my gaze to my truck, my younger brother was waiting patiently his fists clenched at his sides, and dirty blonde bangs covering his eyes. Inwardly I chuckled.

'He is my younger brother I should be protecting him not the other way around' I thought.

I looked at my defeated ex-boyfriend and shook my head sadly as I kicked up into a jog toward my truck. I slowed to a walk as I neared my obviously troubled brother. Stopping next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Dave this is my problem... there's nothing for you to be worried about. I'll handle it." I said softly.

He raised his head and locked his dark blue eyes with mine and smiled.

"Alright, alright, I don't need to be beating up random people because you couldn't protect your self." He said slyly. (A/N: Apparently that's a word. Who knew)

My eyes widened and eyebrows shot up in surprise at his sudden sarcastic remark.

'Leave it to my little freshman brother to lighten my mood.' I thought happily.

I tried to scowl at him but only succeeded in furrowing my brows. The smile dancing at the edge of my lips and the blush heating my cheeks gave it all away as I punched his arm. Hard.

"You little turd! I'm stronger then you! I've already surpassed you in boxing!" I laughed.

He squeaked in surprise at the sudden jab and jumped away.

'That hurt!" He called out. "And yes I am stronger then you. I'm on the football team and have to help you out of those fights you 'Ichigo' wanna be."

My only response was mirthful laughter. Between my brother and me it was common knowledge that I was a Bleach nerd. Yes, I was obsessed with the manga/anime series. I couldn't go a day with out the stuff. It was often the topic of conversation and point of insult. I didn't care it was interesting and exciting.

"Ah shut up! I am not! I've always been one to pick a fight stupid." I giggled as I grabbed the keys out of my pocket, unlocked the car, and climbed in the drivers seat.

"Come on I wanna go out and eat. My treat." I said, a smile once again spreading across my features. His eyes lit up as he nodded and jogged over to the passenger side and got in.

"So where're we goin?" he asked curiosity swimming in his blue eyes.

I chuckled as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"That's a secret." I whispered conspiratorially, eyes leaving the road to glance at him.

He truly was my little brother. Ever since we lost our parents and youngest brother of the trio of siblings to a 'car accident', at least that is what the official report stated, two years ago when I was sixteen and David was fourteen, David and me became extraordinarily close. Dave and me didn't know how to cope alone, so we supported each other. We both got into boxing to vent and control the overwhelming emotions. Then he went into football, and I went into equestrian sports. My attitude changed dramatically from carefree teenager to a quiet soft spoken violent and constantly frowning. The only one who I acted ridiculously happy around was my brother I didn't want him worrying about me. Some where along the way I became hopelessly addicted to the Bleach anime, finding a welcome mental escape in the bloody battles of Kurosaki Ichigo. And the rest is boring history.

The first five minutes of the drive was quiet as I turned onto the interstate and quickly accelerated, producing a purr from the v8 engine and a manic laugh from me.

"Your such a speed demon." He grumbled

"Yeah I know." I chuckled.

I sighed and flicked the radio on, only to freeze as the tune of Rolling Star by Yui wafted to my ears.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" I squealed in delight as I then proceeded to turn up the volume to ridiculous levels and sing along not missing a word.

mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo

iitai koto wa iwanakucha

kaerimichi yuugure no basutei

ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye

kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya Oh! Oh!

yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

demo genjitsu wa hibi TORABU tte

tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days

koronjatta tte ii n janai no

son'toki wa waratte ageru

norikonda BASU no oku kara

chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo Oh! Oh!

yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love

koibito tachi wa kakurega wo sagasu no

demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga

tsuzuki nagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely days

tsumazuita tte Way to go!

Yeah! Yeah! dorodarake Rolling star!

_I began to bounce excitedly in my seat ignoring the strange looks from my brother._

narubeku egao de itai keredo

mamorinuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho?

kitto uso nante sou imi wo motanai no

~ All my loving

sou janakya yatterannai

yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

demo genjitsu wa hibi TORABU tte

tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days

... sou wakatteru tte

tsumazuita tte Way to go!

Yeah! Yeah! dorodarake Rolling star!

My brother just laughed at my antics but didn't say anything against it. As the song came to an end I hastily turned it down and sat there giggling.

"Oh my god! Since when does one-oh-one-nine play Japanese pop! I know it's the mix. But come on! They've never played j-pop before. Especially a Bleach opening.- I said in one breath, my hazel eyes alight with the laughter that danced from my vocal cords.

"Hell if I know." Dave replied nonchalantly, grinning slightly.

I just giggled some more as I pulled off the interstate and headed to our destination; flashes of a super-powered strawberry and epic battles ran like a movie through my head.

Dave immediately began gushing his thanks as I pulled into the only available parking space in the Applebee's parking lot, the one farthest away of course.

"Oh My God Ali! Thank you!"

I chuckled lightly.

"No prob' Dave. Its my treat." I replied as I turned off the car, grabbed my wallet from under the seat and got out of the truck only to frown as a loud clap of thunder assaulted my ears.

I cursed under my breath as I called out to Dave, the wind picking up significantly.

"Dave lets hurry up and get inside!"

He nodded his response and ran to the building. I locked the car then cast a glare at the imposing menacing clouds as I ran towards the restaurant after my brother. The second I set foot into the lobby area rain poured from the dark clouds with abandon.

"Tch. Just our luck. It was so sunny earlier." I grumbled.

Dave just sighed as we waited to be seated. I looked around at the surrounding tabled as the waitress walked us over to our table. Everyone was so lively, seemingly ignorant of the imposing rain.

We were quiet as we ordered food. Yet it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a companionable silence that only we could truly appreciate. Tired of the silence I brought up my favorite topic.

"Hey Dave." I began between bites of salad. "Have you seen the latest ep' of Bleach this week?"

He rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his burger. He finished chewing then swallowed dramatically and responded.

"No I haven't. Dumbass"

"HAY!" I chided. "This is a public place watch your language, stupid, and you're missing out. It's the conclusion to the Ichigo verses the Emo-spada. They've finally animated it and its epic!" I giggled.

He only rolled his eyes once more and took another bite of his burger. I just giggled and resumed eating my salad. After that the conversation consisted of the summer break, grades, my up and coming graduation ceremony, sports, and friend dramas; general teenage stuff.

We finished our meals and I paid the bill and we set out to the car. I got to the doors and sighed before pushing my way through into the downpour of rain. My brother ran to the car and I jogged up after him. As I got nearer the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and a chill swept through me.

"Something isn't right..." I muttered

I rolled my eyes and thought.

'Nice stating the obvious stupid.'

I reached the car and froze. In front of me was my brother on his knees, arms wrapped around his torso, his back facing me. I watched his chest rise and fall in erratic spurts, I was sure if it wasn't raining I could here his strained attempts at breathing. Dark crimson liquid pooled on the wet concrete under him, a person in black, holding a ridiculously long blade coated in my brothers blood stood in front of my disabled brother. I screamed and lunged at Dave's attacker, white-hot rage fueling my actions and dulling my senses. I wasn't going to lose my brother, not like this.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I threw out a round house kick with my left leg only to receive a small cut along the length of my calf. I hissed in pain as I jumped back favoring the injured leg. I spared a glance back towards my brother. I froze in horror, his chest sported three gaping wounds that thoroughly stained his shirt crimson. His eyes were unfocused as shock riddled his features and rain darkened and matted his long hair to his head.

You son of a Bitch!" I growled out outrage and jumped forward again throwing a wild jab towards the man in black. He blocked it and I brought my knee up to his gut and connected with a thick thud. He groaned in pain then punched me, hard, in my ribs. I hissed as I felt a crack. I shoved him back far enough for me to clap my hands over his ears, disorientating him. He struck out with his knife and created a deep jagged slice across my shoulder. I jumped away grabbing my shoulder, the red sticky fluid running between my fingers,.

'What the hell...' I thought. 'He's too fast.'

Rain matted my hair to my face making it harder to see. A blinding flash of white and a agonizingly loud clap of thunder caused me to close my eyes and bring my hands up to my ears, giving our attacker the distraction he needed to jump forward and drive the knife into my chest, slipping between ribs and reaching my heart. I cried out in pain when he twisted the blade slightly, jerking violently as he roughly pulled the blade out. My body betrayed me and collapsed forward into him, wave upon wave of pain assaulting my body making it near impossible to breathe. He chuckled darkly, sadistically, as he then stabbed me once in my gut before he set me on the ground facing my pale brother. His blue eyes wide filled with shock and horror. His muscular frame frozen as the man walked over and behind him. My breath came in jagged, short painful gasps as I watched him step behind my brother, bloodied knife at his throat. My eyes widened as I realized in an instant what he was going to do.

"NO! DON'T! STOP! PLEASE!" I desperately shrieked as he brought the blade across his vulnerable throat, blood erupting from the wound spraying the ground in front of him and my brother gagging then falling limp onto the pavement as the attacker knelt over his body then twisted his neck ending his life.

I lay there frozen, broken, and bleeding. My brother had been murdered in front of my eyes. Tears flooded my face and mixed with the rain, in silent sobs.

He walked over to me crouched and wiped the blade on the edge of my soaked tank top.

"See ya' on tha' other side."

As I gave into the darkness, letting my life slip away my mind filled with grief and self-loathing at not being able to protect my brother, a chill raced down my spine. I knew that voice.

****

When I started to come to I was cold. I could feel the soft patter of rain on my skin as well as the searing pain in my chest, stomach, and right shoulder.

'Wait...' I thought 'I can feel? I'm not dead?'

My eyes flew open and I sat up only to fall back down to the soaked ground with stars in my eyes.

"Ow." I groaned. I moved a hand out feeling the surface I was currently laying on.

'Grass?' I wondered through the pain.

I attempted to get up once more only for my world to spin violently and cause my stomach to purge its contents; stomach acid and blood leaving a nauseating burn along my taste-buds. Placing a hand on my stomach, my palm rested over the still open wound just below my navel.

"Shit." I whispered

I got to my knees; my eyes and jaw clenched tight against the wave of pain the swept through my body. Keeping a hand on my still bleeding wound I moved one hand to the one on my chest only to gasp in surprise when I found only a rough scar.

"What the hell? Where am I?" I groaned.

I shakily got to my feet pushing the almost unbearable pain to the back of my mind for a moment to look around. I was situated at a tree line at the edge of a park with a street light and an intersection not too far past that. The bitterly cold rain bit into my skin andI stumbled forward falling to my knees as I coughed violently sending another wave of searing pain coursing through my weary body, agitating the some how sealed wound on my chest.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I cried out, desperation and pain coloring my words. I coughed once more and dissolved into sobs.

"Someone... please... help me" I gasped between sobs.

'This is so pathetic' I berated my self mentally. I hadn't been able to protect my brother and now I was reduced to a quivering ball. I clenched my free left hand as I slowly got to my feet, gasping at the effort, and began to shakily limp towards the park, despite the sharp protests from my left leg, and the street that seemed to be right at the edge of it.

Never had such a short distance seemed so far. Every step brought a whole new wave of agony across my weary frame as I left a trail of blood in my wake to mix with the slowly forming puddles of water. I made it to the street then collapsed to my knees with a cry of anguish. Unable to go any further I called out in one last-ditch attempt as I felt unconsciousness tugging heavily on me.

"SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Unable to do anymore I collapsed completely on to my back sprawled on the wet concrete, which was slowly being stained crimson with my blood. I began to close my eyes as exhaustion and pain began coming in unbearable waves. A voice calling out to me reached my ears and a blur of bright orange and gray caught my eyes as I fell into the very welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

A/N: Usually I'd end it here because this is the most I've written in a long time, but because I'm just that awesome you'll get more then this :D even though I'm typing this at about midnight.. at least that's when I started... its 2:30 now but oh well... Enjoy the rest!

When I woke for the second time the first thing I noticed was the clean sterile smell, the steady beep of a machine, and the feel of sheets covering me body making it comfortably warm. The second sensation was the throbbing of the wound in my gut, chest, and shoulder as well as the tight feel of bandages around my torso and shoulder respectively. I shot up from my prone position and looked wildly around the room. In seconds, however, I was in groaning in pain and clutching my stomach over the bandages, my skin breaking out in a cold sweat. I sat there panting, sweat rolling down my back as the door flew open and a man with black hair, a goatee, dark-yet-warm eyes, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants under a white doctors coat walked into the room. Something clicked in my head telling me I knew this man but I couldn't figure it out past the haze that had settled over my mind... That was until he introduced himself.

"My name's Kurosaki Issin. I'm the doctor here at my clinic, my son brought you in last night, you were near death."He paused for a second taking in my expression.

My jaw had dropped and my eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

' KUROSAKI!' I mentally screamed. 'This has to be some sick joke. I think I've been thrown into some sick twisted world in my mind'

I noticed the confused twist in his face and closed my mouth as I blinked a few times.

"Do you remember how you got those wounds? He asked as I directed my gaze to the white bed sheets. He strode toward me and sat in the chair that had been next to my bed.

My eyes shot up from the bed sheets and found his face. Genuine concern was written across his facial features like a banner. I clenched my fists at my sides and returned my gaze to the blindingly white sheets as guilt shot through me like wild fire.

'I should be dead and Dave should be the one alive right now...' I thought.

My eyes began tear slightly at the mention of Dave.

I sighed heavily then winced as I realized my mistake.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath, the pain causing me to see stars. I swallowed thickly and answered his question.

"Sorry. I don't remember anything." I lied.

I didn't miss the suspicion that flashed in his too-knowing eyes, but refused to think past that. I suddenly just wanted to sleep.

Then out of nowhere a random line of thought cut through my pain like a knife

'How the hell am I able to understand Issin? Isn't he Japanese? And how the hell does he understand me?'

I mulled this over for a second before looking up at him asking.

"How are you able to understand me?"

He blinked a few times then responded hesitantly, the goofiest expression I had seen since he first stepped into the room lighting up his face.

"What do you mean? Your speaking perfect Japanese."

I scowled.

"No I'm not, your speaking English."

He laughed slightly.

"No you're responding in very fluent Japanese."

At this I paled significantly. This has to be some sick joke. The most I know of Japanese is counting and a few, few, select phrases that I picked up from the anime. This HAS to be some sick joke! I stared at Issin looking like a goldfish when the door suddenly opened revealing, the epitome of badass in my opinion, a very disgruntled Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oi old man, what the hell are ya' doin!" he practically yelled.

Issin turned feigning hurt and cried out.

"Oh son you wound me! I was only checking on my dear beloved patient!"

He then jumped very comically toward Ichigo who snuffed him out with a left hook to the face. Issin crumpled to the ground holding his nose. I just started laughing. Not filled with my once usual mirth but a laugh all the same. It brought a smile to my face, seeing something that was so familiar to me, and having them have no idea that their lives were posted in a globally popular manga, the sick irony of it was just hysterical. Said 'strawberry' then trained his gaze on me just as I started to gasp in pain and laugh at the same time.

"Oi! Easy there." He called as he took a few long strides over to my bed to place a warm hand on my back. I tensed as I felt my stomach wound open.

"Shit." I muttered before I fell back exposing the darkening area of bandages.

Ichigo just displayed one of his trademark scowls before grabbing some bandages from the monitor cart I hadn't noticed and walking back over to me looking.. Dare I say it... Apprehensive? I just rolled my eyes.

"Just fix it. I'm not going to hit you Ichigo. Jeesh damn midget has you paranoid." I mumbled not looking at him but the white ceiling.

I noticed his guarded brown eyes widened significantly before he scowled harshly and gave ma a glare that literally yelled, 'You better explain everything later.' as he set to redressing my stomach wound.

I ended up griping the bed sheets and grinding my teeth together as waves of pain shot through my body while he very gently rewrapped the scarring tissue. Though not all the pain was physical. I was being assaulted on both sides. The still raw memories of my brother's death replaying through my mind. With out me realizing it hot tears began to slide their way down my pale cheeks guilt welling up in my chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" I whispered.

Ichigo froze at hearing my words, his astonished gaze snapping over to my tear streaked face and softening slightly. He finished dressing the wound then took residence in the empty chair next to my bed. I lay there quietly willing my tears and memories away for the time being. I felt a warm large hand settle it self on my right-bandaged shoulder and tensed.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked softly.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. He had a look of pain and understanding. I wanted to just tell him... scream to the heavens and curse who ever was up there. My family didn't deserve to die like they had. Then it hit me.

I was alone.

I gripped the bed sheets and turned away staring at the window that I hadn't known was there.

I heard him sigh heavily and take his hand off my shoulder.

"Tell me when you can okay?"

I didn't respond as I heard him walk out of the room into the hall and silently close the door. Tears fell anew when he left; the pain of loss destroyed my insides. I gripped the sheets tighter and silently cried my self to sleep.

A/N : THAT'S IT! Depressing I know but it gets better. 11 pages sheesh that a lot for me anyway. I seriously had trouble ending this chapter... oh well.

Please read and review! Or I shall send rabid bunnies of doom after you :D

**EDIT: JULY 16, 2011**

**Some of this has been rewritten, and grammar has been checked. Sheesh, I had an aversion to comma's. **


	2. Chapter 2

Death's New Life chapter 2. Just great….

Dreams. Can either be a glorious escape from reality or visions of sheer horror.

I hate dreams. Containing the memories I had tried so desperately to lock away. The constant agony of reliving the murder of my brother, not being able to do anything, its pure torture.

I woke with a blood-chilling scream, rapidly sitting up from my prone position on the bed covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat. Panting I looked around and remembered where I was and instantly dissolved into sobs. Bringing my hands up to my face to muffle the sounds, I flopped back onto the bed despair rolling through me like a restless sea. I had essentially been completely useless in trying to fend off the random attacker. He had no right to die; I have no right to live. I heard the faint click of a door opening and closing then footsteps headed toward my bed.

I slowed down my breathing and smothered my wild emotions; at least I would try to seem sane here so they could let me out sooner. Looking up from under my hands I saw the bright orange hair and warm brown eyes I had grown to idolize in terms of power and strength. I know pathetic but the kid is an absolute powerhouse.

"You were screaming in your sleep I think it's about time you tell me." He intoned.

I narrowed my eyes at his brash demand. He was not asking, he was demanding an answer. I clenched my fist at my side to hold off from slapping him; he probably would've just grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Why should I tell you? You do not know me." I hissed.

'This is pathetic, letting my emotions get a hold on me, I wasn't this bad when Mom, Dad, and Andy died.'

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly bright orange locks.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it. " He softly suggested.

'Hah! So he's not completely dense. At least he noticed my sudden mood change.' I thought sarcastically.

I sighed then winced as I realized my rib wasn't healed at all.

"It's a really, really, long story."

He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I've got time."

My eye twitched in annoyance as I realized he wasn't leaving till he got an answer.

'Stupid overpowered strawberry…. Didn't realize he was this aggravating'

"Alright fine." I growled.

I sat up then looked down at my hands, my eyes taking on a distant and haunted feel to them.

"I'm going to start from when shit started rolling down hill… Two years ago my Mother, Father and youngest of two brothers died in a car accident." I paused to sigh and ran a hand through my hair at the half truth and scowled, my gaze completely fixated on my tear stained hands.

"The only one's left were me and my brother, I was sixteen at the time and he was fourteen. And it was then that I swore on my parent's graves that I would protect him. I was able to convince the government to let us live on our own. I was forced to get a job, as was Dave. We made enough money to live on along with the money the government gave us and the money from our relatives. Though all of them weren't in the country and weren't able to make it over to the states. But I didn't really care. We took up boxing and I was able to get him into football…we… We were happy. We helped each other through our problems; we survived. For about a year things had begun to become normal between us, like there wasn't this constant cloud hanging over our shoulders. Then, I guess you could call it yesterday, I took him to a restaurant… just on a whim ya know…and it started pouring…" My eyes began to sting with tears. I couldn't do anything to stop them as they cascaded down my cheeks.

"He headed out to the car ahead of me and was attacked, immobilized, by some creep with an overly long army knife completely dressed in black; didn't help that it was dark and I couldn't see his face with that mask on. When I got there he was kneeling on the ground… there was so much blood… I was so angry… I rushed in with out thinking and I managed to get a few hits on him but I ended up like this," I paused to roughly gesture toward my bandaged torso. "I was in so much pain I couldn't move as he… as he… murdered my brother… I couldn't protect him! He had to sit there and watch his sister get completely overwhelmed then had his neck snapped! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOUR FAMILY DIE!" I paused; frozen in my own turbulent emotions. " I couldn't do anything as I died…" My choked words turned into full-blown sobs.

I had lost everything, I wanted to just curl up and die. But I couldn't knowing my brother would probably come back and kick my ass for being so pathetic. I would live and carry this burden. I would live the life my brother should have lived. When I finally was able to stop my river of tears, I wiped my eyes and looked at Ichigo. He was stunned to say in the least. Hell I would be to; I'm supposed to be dead.

I took a long shaky sigh and finished my overly depressing tale.

"And when I woke up I was in the park. The wound in my chest mysteriously scarred over, the wound in my gut and shoulder bleeding profusely, and it was raining. So that's it. Anything else you wanna know?" I finished sarcastically.

A pregnant silence permeated the room as Ichigo just stared pity forming in his soft brown eyes. This time I did slap him.

"Don't you dare pity me Kurosaki." I snarled. "I swear to god if you take pity on me because of what I been through I will kill you." I finished dangerously. I still didn't understand why I told him, but I knew that I sure as hell didn't want him pitying me.

His eyes widened at my statement then flashed in recognition. He sighed and once more ran a hand through his hair further ruffling his already unruly spiky mop of hair.

"While I am sorry for what happened to you, believe me when I say this I completely understand. I may not have lost my family like you have but I lost my mom in a similar manner."

WTF! Totally out of character for Ichigo… like seriously… whoa. A caring… concerned strawberry… yeah definitely a random world formed by my insanity. What I hadn't realized was that when my mind ventured off that my eyes had become the size of dinner plates and that I now looked like a goldfish. It took said strawberry's laughter to snap me out of it.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned my face contorting into a fierce scowl and grunted out.

"Okay it's not that funny strawberry. Sheesh. Anyway is there a chance that my clothes survived. I don't intent to stay on this bed for longer then another day, wounds healed or not."

It was comical the way his mouth snapped shut and his scowl immediately made its way back onto his face.

"Unfortunately no. They were… well you get the idea. Anyway I think my littlest sister Yuzu went to buy you some new clothes, seeing as you literally don't have anywhere to go…" He paused and blinked twice.

"How old are you?" he continued somewhat hesitantly.

"Eighteen."

"Have you graduated?"

"Uh.. yeah.."

"Yeah anyway I need to talk… to a few people… you literally appeared out of thin air."

With that he just walked out; lost in thought you could say.

I turned around and looked out the window. Karakura town really looked serene. It may be the spiritually rich center of the world but you couldn't tell if you just looked at it. People with out a care in the world going about their daily lives totally oblivious to the dangers that literally lurked in the shadows.

I shook my head.

'What am I? A philosopher?'

I tossed the white bed sheet off and spun in bed placing my feet on the floor. The sudden desire to go outside almost overwhelming. In one fluid motion I was upright. Oh what an idiot I am. Pain exploded across my body. Gritting my teeth as to prevent the almost inevitable cry of pain, and straightening out my hunched posture I steadily walked toward the door. Each step was a whole new level of hell. In the back of my mind I heard this buzzing noise and ignored it, it was probably my common sense screaming at me. I didn't care. I needed to get outside of this clinic. I did't understand why but as I reached the door and opened it, a wave of just pure resolve, you could say, enveloped me and everything was just gone. Clinging to that I kicked into a jog and worked my way through the clinic and to what I recognize as the front door; somewhat surprised at how quiet the clinic is. I slow to a walk and ease the door open. The suns mid day rays assault my eyes causing me to squint as I walked; my torso completely covered in bandages and over that a white shirt and a pair of white baggy shorts, into the front walkway.

The sense of peace is astounding. I hadn't felt this in years. Something instinctually tells me that life here might not be so bad. I'm supposed to be dead yet here I am completely alive in the universe known as Bleach, though I'm convinced that it's just some randomness my mind has cooked up, the throbbing in my gut and shoulder attests to that. I'm alone but not entirely.

'Damn right your not' a voice rough and comforting echoes through out my conscious.

Momentarily stunned I stare into the distance not seeing what's there just waiting to see if I get another 'response'.

"I guess dying causes sudden bouts of Schizophrenia" I mumble.

I blink a few times then leisurely walk over to the street curb and sit, simply enjoying the sun while I can.

'No I will enjoy the sun for as long as I damn well please, injury or no injury.'

Tilting my head back, auburn hair flowing like a river behind my back, and closing my eyes I just want to forget. My brother shouldn't have died at my expense; my family shouldn't have died. I wasn't able to protect those whom I cared about. Cliché I know. But it completely makes sense. I hadn't been able to fend off that murderer; I sent my family away because of my temper. The tears began anew as my thoughts became swamped is self-loathing and guilt. Leaning against the wall in front of the clinic I let everything I had held in out into sobs eventually falling into unconsciousness under a warm midday sun.

"Oniichan"

I jumped from my position against the wall immediately alert and groaned in pain as my gut protested violently. Blinking against the pain I directed my gaze to the childish voice that had brought me back to the land of the 'conscious'. It turned out to be a small boy, by the size of him about 6 or 7 years old. His small face framed by short brown hair and bright green eyes a proud testament to his youth. He seemed to be covered in what looked like brown dirt stains and dressed in a tattered yellow shirt and brown shorts. Then I saw it. The metal hexagon shaped plate sitting in the middle of his chest with a length of chain hanging from it, stopping just before the kid's ankles. My thoughts immediately became panic-y causing my hazel eyes to widen in slight shock.

'Oh no, those aren't dirt stains those are probably blood stains. And now I'm seeing dead people, great.' I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me at the thought.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you, it's just that you didn't look very comfy laying there." He squeaked.

"Ah… No I was just surprised that's all… What's up?" I yawned.

At my casual greeting his face lit up in pure joy. It was infectious as I grinned slightly in response.

"I'm so happy you can see me!" he exclaimed jumping into my arms hugging my waist lightly seemingly trying to avoid hurting me. "I've been walking around for ever trying to get people's attention but they just ignore me. I was so scared and alone." He began sobbing into my shoulder and I cradled him closer. He is dead and alone; hell I'm supposed to be dead. I understood his pain all to well. First and foremost though I needed to find a shinigami, I really didn't like the English dub version of bleach the voices didn't sound right, and make sure that this kid didn't fall victim to a hollow. But I wanted to make sure this kid had a good time first.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. So don't cry now, it won't do anything but make the pain worse. Why don't you show me around town 'cause I'm new here." I paused, realizing I was also talking to my self on some sense, lightly creating some distance between us so I could look him in the eyes. The reward was instant. His face lit up into a grin that seemed to split his face in half, his green eyes twinkling in joy.

"In fact shouldn't there be a park around here some where? Why don't we go hang there?" I continued softly.

He squealed and laughed in delight as he grabbed my hand and helped me up from my spot on the concrete. Standing up I realized that the sun was beginning to set and I frowned knowing that I had probably been out for a while and that the entire time no one had been to the clinic. Something didn't bode right about that with me. Looking up and seeing my disgruntled expression the little boy tugged on my hand to get my attention.

"Is everything okay onii-chan?"

Slightly startled I looked down and smiled slightly, determined to make sure this kid had a good day before I sent him to find a shinigami.

"Yeah everything's just fine." I responded feigning the truth. Well it was half the truth.

At my response he promptly turned around and began leading me towards the park.

****

_At the Urahara Shoten_.

"So you're saying that this girl died then woke up here?" Urahara said somewhat seriously.

Ichigo for his part just nodded.

"Well this is definitely different. She had to have been the source then… the timing is to close to try and argue other wise… Ichigo you'll need to keep an eye on her. And with the burst of reitsu that we felt…" He trailed off his gray eyes calculating the continued. "She's a lot like you in that sense." He stated behind that infuriating fan.

Ichigo sighed and responded irritation coloring his words.

"I know that Hat n' Clogs." With that he got up from his seated position at the round table, brushing the wrinkles from his khaki pants and white hood-y he noticed that it was almost sunset and his scowl, if possible, got deeper.

"I need to head back to the clinic, getin' late. See ya round." He called as we walked out the door into he lot behind the store.

He had walked no more then 10 paces when the to familiar feeling of a hollow washed over him as well as a sudden immense spike in Alicia's reitsu. It wasn't your regular garden-variety hollow either it had the distinct feel of an 'adjucas'. Cursing he grabbed his Substitute badge in his pant pocket and squeezed causing his soul to pop out of his body the large cleaver that is Zangetsu wrapped in its cloth hanging on his back. His shihakshou (spelling?) fluttering slightly in the invisible breeze created by the immensity of his reitsu.

Turning his head over his shoulder he cast a glance at Urahara who was now standing in the doorway fan covering his visage.

"Watch my body would ya', I'll be back to get it… probably with Alicia in tow..." He called his frown deepening with each syllable.

'Man this is getting complicated'

Turning around he disappeared in whisper of shunpo.

****

Arriving at the park I grimaced remembering the pain of waking up here. It was empty, which was a good thing considering I was being dragged by an over enthusiastic dead child, something almost no one could see. Wordlessly he led me to the swing set that was surrounded in sand on the farthest edge of the park and clamored on to the nearest swing, a grin bright as the sun dancing on his childish features.

Sighing slightly I walked behind the kid and grabbed the chains on the sides of the swing itself.

"Ready. I'm going to do something I used to do for my youngest brother." I asked playfully.

An enthusiastic nod was the response as I pulled the swing slightly back before running forward and under the swing at the same time. The squeal of delight from the kid was damn funny and set me to laughing. His giggles were like music to my ears, they reminded me so much of my littlest brother. My laughing soon turned into coughs as my ribs decided to remind me that they hadn't healed yet.

"*Cough* Damn it…*cough*" I fell to my knees holding my ribs in an attempt to stem the pain. In that instant I felt like Ukitake Jushiro and really pitied the guy. The coughs turned nasty and it became hard to breathe as panic began to set in.

"ONII-CHAN!" the kid yelled as he hopped off the swing to run to my side.

Letting the 'attack' run its course I was able to breathe normally yet somewhat labored and ragged.

"I'll be fine kid. I just haven't healed fully. Thanks though." I whispered my voice hoarse from the rough abuse it endured.

"Okay but I think we should head back now, your sicker then I thought. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep. I'm sorry I brought you out here." He whispered, the apologetic tone in his squeaky voice almost tangible.

My heart winced at making this kid feel bad, and I immediately got up from my kneeling position in the sand then turned and hugged the kid as tears began to fall from his green eyes.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about. I came here by my own will. I knew the risks. Please don't apologize." I whispered hugging him tighter.

For some reason he felt like my dead littlest brother, I was compelled to make sure he was happy.

His tears stopped falling as a blood-chilling howl ripped through the peaceful silence. My eyes widened in fear as my heart began to gallop in my chest and the scar on the left side of my chest began to burn.

"No…" I whispered fear causing my voice to crack.

Instincts kicked in and I grabbed the kid's wrist and ran.

"What was that Onii-chan?" He asked fearfully as we ran through the park.

"Hollow." I simply stated, fear driving my senses into over load. My heart was pounding in my ears, and the scar on my chest was becoming near unbearable.

We weren't far from the roadside when the hollow dropped down in front of us. I immediately froze in place causing my 'charge' to bump into me his eyes the size of dinner plates, his childish body shaking in fear.

The hollow in front of us looked like a mutated Ape. Arms thick and muscular covered in hair like spikes; it's hind legs short yet covered in the same hair-like spikes. Its body looked like the top half of an hour glad completely covered in muscle its entire body a sickly green color. The mask was probably the worst. Imagine a boar and a monkey ran head first into each other. Yeah like that. The top half looked distinctly like an ape, demonic yellow eyes fixated on me and the kid I was standing defensively in front of, its lower half mask was snout like in appearance yet it had long saber like canines curving down the side.

The worst was its voice, so sick and distorted it made me want to hurl.

"**Ah two souls. Wha' a treat." **It drawled.

Tilting its head up slightly it began to sniff the air before fixing its gaze on me and continuing, murderous glee shining in its eyes.

"**And one wit' an espe'ially tas'y smellin' soul. I t'ink I'll save ya' fer last."**

Its warbled distorted voice sent waves of fear that penetrated my very bones. My heart scar was now screaming with pain as if trying to tell me to run, but I wouldn't. I had to protect this kid. There wouldn't be a repeat of what happened with my family. I had hunched foward slightly in fear; sweat covered my body in a thick sheen from the pressure weighing down my body. Grunting in effort I straightened and glared at the slimy hollow.

"You sick son of a bitch. You will not touch this kid." I growled. As if to punctuate my words power of my own began to flow vigorously through my veins. It was amazing. Briefly I closed my eyes and tried to direct that flow to my limbs so that my attacks would be backed with that power. You don't obsess over Bleach and not know what to do.

For a split second I realized I was calmer this time. Was it because the kid reminded me of my dead youngest brother?

Hissing the hollow lunged toward me limbs stretched out to the side and tensed to sweep my legs out from under me. I widened my legs and brought my arms up in an X to block the oncoming strike.

Oh how naive I am.

Upon impact I felt my body give way as the hollow easily over powered me, throwing me like a rag doll against a tree some 50 or so meters away. The amount of pain I was in before was nothing compared to this. Emanating from my spine and head it rippled through my body like hell's fire. My gut, which had been quiet, suddenly erupted in pain. I felt the slowly closing wound rip and tear, blood flowing like a river into the gauze surrounding it. My vision was black and hazy, my head throbbing to my heartbeat. I felt a warm liquid lazily wind its way down my chin and head. Each second was torture, my emotions tearing at me for not being able to protect the boy my body rebelling against every breath, every thought.

'NO! I won't let him die! I can't…'

"_**Pathetic."**_

Everything froze. Time, pain, thoughts, just stopped as my mind registered the distinctly male yet feline like growling that seemed to come from the center of my being. Somewhere my mind registered that my heart scar was no longer in pain rather I felt… itchy…

'W-what...' I thought hazily

"_**I didn't bring you here to die. Moronic woman." He hissed.**_

Fury like no other exploded through out my being.

'YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!' I mentally screamed. 'Why what the hell can a teenager like me do! This is just some fucked up world in my head! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!' I paused and took a mental step back the gears in my mind began turning.

' Bring me to you. We need to talk.' I seethed.

'_**Tch. Fine woman, hold on.' He growled.**_

Slightly surprised at his sudden acceptance of my 'demand' I was thrown for a loop when I gained the feeling of falling through air. I opened my mouth to curse anything and everything but no sound came. And before I could blink light blinded everything.

Slowly blinking and gaining my equilibrium I looked around to meet a head of shocking almost neon light blue hair, and froze my mind not able to fully comprehend what I was seeing.

"G-Grimmjow… No way… You've got to be shitting me…" I whispered in awe.

His only response was a shit-eating grin that would've made Ichigo's own inner hollow proud. Wait… why the fuck do I have an inner hollow?

"Okay.. So why do I have YOU in my…" I paused and brought my hands up to air quote my next few words. " Quote 'Inner World' end quote. Why isn't there a zanpaktou here? And why the hell do I have an inner hollow?" I stated, my irritation almost palpable.

I was confused, furious, and curious. Hay that rhymes! I furrowed my brows and scowled at the former 6th Espada who was standing in front of me dressed in his white uniform, hollow hole still evident in his lower abdomen, the red scar from one black Getsuga Tenshou prominent on his chiseled chest.

He chuckled slightly, the sound sending chills down my spine, before locking his blue blood thirsty eyes with my confused/ furious hazel ones.

" _**I can't answer your questions now, we don't have the time. But can you trust me enough to give me control so that I can completely destroy the pathetic hollow!"**_ His tone had started solid before creshendo-ing (sp) into a feral murderous roar.

I stared defiant and slightly hesitant. If I remembered right this man was a bloodthirsty panther who died at the chance to fight…. And include ridiculous amounts of power. And to add to this he is totally out of character… he wants to destroy the hollow... that hurt me? But that damn hollow… my teeth ground against one another as fury took over confusion and hesitation. His solid electric blue eyes, framed by his shocking neon blue head of spiky hair, never left mine as the decision was made in my head.

" Deal."I declared a sadistic smirk beginning to dance on the edges of my lips.

My posture had straightened and pure murderous fire could be seen clear as day in my now multi-color hazel eyes. My middle back length auburn hair curved in wisps around my head as I strode over to the panther like Espada completely oblivious to the scenery around me. His face contorted into a grin that was so evil it seemed to split his face in two. Yet his eyes and posture held an air of confidence, power and last but not least approval towards my words. I walked till we were side by side, facing opposite directions. Following my instincts I brought my left hand up and placed it on his shoulder, which was level with my eyes. Damn I'm short. Bowing my head I murmured.

"Thank you Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

He scoffed then replied.

"_**Tch. Don't thank me woman. Not yet."**_

I just closed my eyes as he vanished under my touch a small chuckle escaping my lips.

"This is going to be interesting." I said softly never once opening my eyes. Then clenching my fists at my sides I continued throwing my head back.

"ABSOLUTELY MURDER THAT BASTARD GRIMMJOW!" I just about roared.

In response I heard a small feral chuckle echo around me.

"_**Don't worry about it."**_

_****_

Outside Ichigo had just reached the park and had seen Alicia backhanded and watched as she flew backwards into a tree with a large crack.

His eyes widened in horror as he watched her body slump lifeless against the tree. In one fluid movement Zangetsu was drawn and Ichigo disappeared and instantly reappeared next to the adjucas class hollow who was moving cumbersomely toward the small soul who had been off to the side. A spectator in a horror scene.

In a cry of rage Ichigo swung sideways aiming to cleave through one of its arms only to have the ape like hollow to disappear in a buzz of sonido and reappear some distance away. Shock and excitement now apparent in its eyes. Ichigo's grip tightened on the cloth covered hilt-like extension on Zangetsu as his eyes narrowed in to murderous slits. Black slowly over taking white; harsh gold overtaking warm amber.

Wordlessly Ichigo brings his blade to the side his muscles tensing and un-tensing in preparation for his most famous attack. Zangetsu began to hum and radiate a light blue and black light around its shining lethal silver edge.

"**Getsuga-" **he begins, his tone warped and deadly.

BA-DUMP.

Only to freeze and a sudden powerful and familiar wave of reitsu explodes from behind him. His shock causing his eyes to flash back to their usual color combination and his jaw to drop as his spins away from the hollow to stare at a now upright Alicia, her form glowing a murderous bright blue.

"No-No way…" He whispered into the encroaching night.

'It- it can't be! He's dead! I WATCHED HIM DIE!' his mind screamed.

Okay longest chapter EVAR! For me anyway.. Heh heh… ANYWAY why should I stop there and leave you with such a cliffhanger? Would I be that cruel?

YEA-no… I'm not that evil. So here's the next part to the chapter :D

Chapter 2 PART 2!

Alone in my inner world I finally looked around and I was stunned to say the least.

Have you ever been in a Redwood forest? If you haven't your missing out. The size and beauty of those trees is absolutely breath taking. They seem to go on forever, trying to reach the heavens. Their bark, which was amazingly the color of my hair, seemed to writhe as if alive. Vines and small plants competing for a place to take in sunlight.

Sunlight.

Tilting my head up I notice small streams of light getting through the almost unreachable branches of the trees. I then refocus my gaze down ward and realize I'm not only standing in a patch or clearing of grass but I'm also wearing a variation of the Espada/ arrancar clothing with distinct shinigami flair. A vest, darker then the sky in Hueco Mundo, that hugs my torso revealing my heart scar and stopping in a reverse V showing off the now scarred yet toned tissue of my abdomen. It shows no cleavage at all but hugs to me like a second skin, surprisingly it doesn't feel tight or constricting at all, rather it seems to flow with me. Looking past my chest I see a loose and baggy yet fitting pair of equally black hakama pants that seem to pronounce my lithe and athletic legs that begin just below my hip bones and then flairs out dramatically, and ruffling, stopping just below my ankles revealing a pair of shinigami's sandals (**don't know what those are called).** I then notice the exotic solver patterns across the dark material that makes the clothing seem alive. I'm completely spell bound by the clothing in how it completely suits me, entirely arrancar yet entirely shinigami at the same time. I couldn't explain it but it does. Shrugging and noticing my bare shoulders I decide to sit against one of the near by tree's seeking some peace for the first time in a long time.

Ichigo and the hollow continue to stare as Alicia continues to emit wave after wave of powerful bloodthirsty reitsu while standing with her head down auburn hair concealing her expression.

Suddenly she disappears in a recognizable buzz of sonido and reappears in front of the hollow, her left hand against the mask. Unable to move against the bloodthirsty torrent of energy the hollow can only stare in utter terror as her right hand curls into a claw charging a cero and with a simple twitch of her hand releases it and all its fury completely decimating the ape's left side.

With fluid cat like movements Alicia's head snaps up and hone's her gaze on Ichigo. Her once hazel eyes now a shocking blue as parts of Grimmjow's old hollow mask begin to form in her left cheek, her face split in a shit-eating grin.

"_**Yo. It's been a while hasn't it Kurosaki." **_Alicia drawls, her voice distorted and overlapped with the growl that is recognizably Grimmjow.

Ichigo can only stand there dumbfounded as everything begins to come into focus.

Alicia Johnson is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

In a dazzling display of power Ichigo erupts in a show if lightning blue and midnight black reitsu. The blue and black flames licking and scorching the air. Moments later Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Urahara appear flickering behind the Substitute their faces perfect pictures of shock. Excluding Urahara who brings his fan up to hide his amusement.

Alicia responds by throwing her hands up in a defensive gesture pure sardonic enjoyment lighting her features.

"_**Hey now. I'm not here to fight you. Little missy here is positively furious as this fucktarded hollow and handed me the reigns long enough for me to completely shred this dumb fuck. So if you attack me." **_There's a pause and a sadistic chuckle permeates through the reitsu-saturated air.

"_**You murder this innocent woman. I'm not going to fight her now, even I know when I'm not powerful enough, dying does that to a man. But there will come a time when I will fight for the right to be free again, you can't cage the panther king." **_He finished his voice a low raspy growl with the undertones that distinctly defines Alicia.

Turning away from the stunned group and lifting a hand he charges one last cero, this one MUCH stronger then the first and fires. The blood red beam howling as is explodes across the distance between it and the hollow. The hollow never had a chance. With one final agonized howl it disappears into oblivion.

With the hollow gone the mask crumbles into dust and disappears taking the bloodthirsty torrent with it. Leaving a completely shocked strawberry, pineapple, nerd, bunny of doom, and mad genius in its wake.

A/N

Anyway I need to send thanks to shadowgouf, BlackNightHawk64, Ellabella1102, and last but not least soccerstar7 for their amazingly awesome reviews. AAll of them especially soccerstar had be going back to revise my chapter like a bazillion times to make sure I didn't reveal to much. And I don't think I did… so I should be safe… eh…

I hope that this kinda threw you for a loop cause I was squealing in delight when I came up with this. I was like

"OMG LIKE DUDE!" so yeah the fangirl in me is happy and the logical side of me is like whatever it's good enough.

PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

THEY ARE LIKE THE REASON FOR LIVING!

….. okay not really…..

but they make me feel amazing :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank guys for the reviews on chapter 2 I felt amazing reading such awesome reviews!! **

**SO I have a few shout outs for a few author's that have awesome stories you should really really check out and leave reviews for.**

**Soccerstar7's "Dude, What's With the Robe?" Its amazingly funny and has the best OcXIchigo pairing evar! So after you read and review this chapter you should totally go check out that story. Definitely worth reading.**

**Second is stormcrowley's "How Changes Howl" While the story is mostly made up of OC's it is incredible. I've been following it since he started it and I have to say it is definitely another one you just have to leave and leave a review for. **

**Okay I just realized I never put a disclaimer on my chapters… oops… heh heh….so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo and the respective publishing companies and all that legal stuffs… BUT I do own my Oc's and this plot line please don't steal it. I'd be forced to send the hell hounds along with bunnies of doom after you and trust me… you do not want that to happen :D**

**Okay enough of this note stuff I'm getting carried away here. ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!**

** XXXXXXXXx**

_Last time:_

_Turning away from the stunned group and lifting a hand he charges one last cero, this one MUCH stronger then the first and fires. The blood red beam howling as it explodes across the distance between it and the hollow. The hollow never had a chance. With one final agonized howl it disappears into oblivion._

_With the hollow gone the mask crumbled into dust and disappears taking the bloodthirsty torrent of energy with it. Leaving a completely shocked strawberry, pineapple, nerd, bunny of doom, and mad genius in its wake._

_ XXXXXXXXX_

Death's New Life Chapter 3.

'My inner world is surprisingly peaceful… but why does it feel like I've been here before.. I'm just being stupid, that's ridiculous' I thought while completely relaxed against the base of the many red wood trees.

While I couldn't see the sky I could see then tendrils of light seeping through the branches creating a heavenly-like appearance on the grass covered ground. Thoughts of what could happen next, scenes of bleach containing the battle hungry cat, a dream that was some what similar to this, and memories of my fights in school flashed through my head like a movie; each memory bringing a new emotion.

I don't know how much time had passed but suddenly an exhausted former Espada was laying on his back against the grass some distance from me.

I rolled my eyes and lazily got up from my position against the tree to walk over to the guy. While I did care whether or not he defeated the hollow, I wanted to get rid of him, the guy is more trouble then he's worth.

" You done huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

My eyes here half lidded and my stance relaxed. Hands stuffed in recently found pockets I kneeled down to his side.

He lolled his head to the side to look me in the eye, his face covered in a thick sheen of sweat, and his chest heaving almost violently.

"Yeah… I used up any energy I had from waking up though…" he started though his labored breathing. Then in a flash a manic smile worked its way across his face, contorting his previous exhausted expression.

"But listen here woman. I brought you here for one reason and one reason only, to live and fight that bastard Kurosaki again. So count on me raising hell." He all about laughed as he disappeared into particles.

I tensed as he left my hands balled into fists, nails digging painfully into my palms. Like hell I was going to just let him take over MY damn soul. I had wanted to die in the first place, hell I still do, but damn it this is my soul, my body. Hell will freeze over if I gave up with out a bloody damn fight. There were people in my world that had learned that particular lesson all too well.

Standing up from my crouched position I ground my teeth together as I felt my self slowly being pulled out of here. My last thought before I was flung out of my own inner world was,

'That bastard is going to regret threatening me, no matter how powerful he was or is.'

XxXxXxxxXxxxX

In Soul Society the once peacefully silent Espada alarms blared with intensity loud enough to blow the eardrums of the Shinigami in the observatory. Simultaneous looks of pure horror could be seen on their faces as they ran to alert their Captain.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Pain.

The best and worst sensation to 'wake up' to. Best because you know that you're alive, worst well because… it's pain, shit hurts.

My entire body was currently being assaulted with wave after wave of agonizing pain as I stood motionless from where Grimmjow left me. Some part of my brain registered that my right palm was now thoroughly charred, but I couldn't think about it for long. My sense of balance was completely thrown out of whack causing me to collapse to my hand and knees and scrunch my eyes to ward off the impending nausea, with my right arm cradled against my chest.

My chest rose and fell in labored and erratic motions, my heart galloping painfully in my chest. My limbs felt unbelievably heavy as I fell to my side with a muffled/pained whimper escaping my throat.

"Shit…" I groaned.

I opened my eyes and saw the 4 people I had always wanted to meet yet at this very moment feared. They had seen it… They had seen Grimmjow take over… Their eyes wide in disbelief save the perverted shopkeeper, who had his fan in front of his face, said it all.

'I'm ssoo screwed.'

Clearing my throat a few times I gathered the courage to call for help.

"Uh… I know this looks really bad… but I'm in a shit-load of pain and kinda need help… so… please can you take care of my wounds and I'll explain maybe later?" I croaked out.

Uryu was the first to respond as he flicked forward his right arm and wrist summoning his bow, his glasses reflecting the rising moon's light his mouth in a tight scowl and his muscles all tensed in preparation for just about anything.

"How are we supposed to trust you?" He said in his infuriating superior-like monotone.

I ground my teeth to prevent my snappy retort. It would give away how much I actually knew. And that would cause an even bigger shit storm then what had already been caused.

"Please just help me. I-He didn't attack you right?" I asked, my pained hazel eyes pleading.

Ichigo, in one swift movement sheathed his over-sized cleaver of a sword and began walking over to my completely useless body. His amber eyes cold and guarded as he picked me off the ground, almost bridal style, slightly cradling me against his body. I froze, one because I was as close as one could get to him, and two my senses had gone into over drive when his harsh energy washed over my body. He didn't trust me at all. Well shit…

"Urahara-san lets get her to the shop and heal her. I for one want to hear this explanation." He said his tone hard.

Hat n' clogs for all he's worth just nodded and began walking over in the direction of the shop. My want to stay awake was firmly denied as exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and I was welcomed into the embrace of unconsciousness with in a minute of being carried.

XXXXXXXXX

Noticing the girl in his arms was out cold, Ichigo turned and looked at a certain raven-haired Shinigami, his eyes reverting to their normal amber warmth.

"Rukia can you do the konso (soul-burial) for the kid?" he asked patiently.

Rukia just nodded and unsheathing the sword at her waist, walked over to the kid who had fallen unconscious during the short yet frightening battle.

Turning back to the shopkeeper, who had been watching this simple transaction of words, Ichigo nodded simply and flickered out of existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww hell…" I groaned as I came back into the light of consciousness.

Everything hurt. I went to flex my hands only to hiss in pain as I fully noticed that my right was scorched but bandaged, from what I don't know but I am going to find out. Groaning again I sat up to look around.

'Why am I not surprised.'

I was laying on a futon in a room in the Urahara shop. How do I know this? Simple, Ichigo first woke up here after getting his ass stabbed twice by Byakuya Kuchiki on their first encounter.

My wounds also had been healed. But the areas still hurt like hell. I shifted the white medical shirt I was wearing so I could look at the scar over my heart. As soon as I laid eyes on that particular area, I immediately stiffened and I gasped for air. The area where the scar was had been covered over slightly with a number 6 eerily similar to the one Grimmjow had on his back significantly smaller but definitely similar; tendrils of black snaked their way around my shoulder and collarbone and meeting on my back somewhere. I couldn't see it, but I for some reason could feel it. Shifting again and causing a sharp wave of pain to assault my senses, I looked at the scar in my stomach and relief flooded me like a tsunami.

"At least that one hasn't changed." I sighed wearily, only to jump in surprise when the door suddenly snapped open.

"What hasn't changed?" An over cheery voice asked.

I had to contain my laughter as comedic memories of the one and only perverted shopkeeper and exiled former captain shinigami walked into the room, dressed in his usual dark green scrub's (doctor's clothing kinda forgot what his clothes are called) with his black, long sleeved, baggy, hoodless cloak the bottom adorned with white diamonds. His cane, the sealed form of his own Zanpaktou Benihime, casually clutched in his hand. His eyes calculating stormy gray eyes taking in my shocked expression, which soon turned into an annoyed scowl.

"Don't do that!" I squawked indignantly.

I slid my legs to the side of the bed so I could sit properly.

"So what hasn't changed?" He inquired again, his face hidden behind his fan.

"It was nothing, sir." I lied, feigning ignorance.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, this was going to be a long day, but first things first.

"H-how long have I been out? And how are my injuries healed, saved for the residual soreness?" I asked eyes wide and curious, though mentally I smirked. They screwed up and the look on his face was just about priceless. It was subtle but he was caught off guard.

" For a few days." He started caution apparent in his eyes. "And that explanation will come with your own!" His finishing tone overly cheery.

I just glared daggers at the infuriating shopkeeper before standing up from the bed with a grunt of effort. Almost immediately I was hit with a wave of dizziness, throwing me off balance, causing me to fall forward onto my hands and knees. I let out a strangled cry as the scar on my gut and the scar or tattoo on my chest screamed out in protest. My body shivered as a cold sweat broke out along my athletic frame. With the sound of soft footfalls on the wooden floor Urahara was at my side a fatherly hand on my shoulder.

'Am I really that weak and pathetic that I need to be coddled like this?' I mentally snapped.

With a painful shrug of my shoulders his hand was off and I wordlessly got up from the ground. Straightening my posture, ignoring the almost unbearable screams of protest my still healing muscles and angry scars gave me, I gestured with my hand for Hat n' clogs to lead the way, my face set in a pained and annoyed yet neutral scowl.

'Damn it I'm more like that damn strawberry then I had thought. I scowl way to much.' I chided.

The short distance to the main room of the shop was doused in an awkward silence. The unheard and unanswered questions lingering in the air made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Upon arrival I noticed that the round wood table had only 2 vacant seats remaining, the rest being occupied by Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Yoruichi going clockwise around the table from my left. The first three clad in the normal Shinigami robes their swords propped against the wall behind them. Following a subtle gesture from Urahara I calmly strode over to the available seat that was situated between Ichigo and Urahara making it so that the audience had a clear view of me.

'What the hell is this… an interrogation!!'

I stood silently as Kisuke took his seat then I followed his lead and, with a slight groan in pain, plopped down on my tan seat cushion with my legs crossed.

"So, it's painfully obvious that you have questions, and I can guess that a few of you want to tear me to shreds… So go ahead and ask… I'll try and answer them to the best of my knowledge." I began immediately getting to the heart of things, I hated it when people sugar coated stuff.

'Might as well try and seem civil, I definitely don't want to piss off these overpowered monkeys' I mentally sighed.

"How the hell do you have Grimmjow as part of your soul?" Renji just about growled out.

I snapped my head in his direction and, if looks could kill, glared.

"How?? How the hell am I supposed to know!" I began my tone harsh and cold.

"I don't know how dude… All I know is that I was bitch slapped like a rag doll by some hollow, dragged into my own inner world, which he told me about, and he offered to slaughter that damn thing under my own terms. Said terms being that he didn't attack anything but the hollow. Don't ask me why he complied, bastards amazingly cocky, he just did." I continued.

I blinked a few times to ward off a sudden wave of drowsiness.

'I'm fully awake… so why am I so tired all of a sudden…'

The silence that followed could have been cut through with… well a cleaver. For my sake I just stayed quiet and kept my gaze level.

"How are you able to see us?" Ichigo then inquired while casting irritated side-glances at the red pineapple.

I had to restrain the sudden need to giggle as flashes of their comedic arguments ran through my head.

With a short sigh I responded, careful to keep the amount of what I knew under wraps.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact have the former 6th Espada in my soul, I really haven't a clue there…" I paused mulling a sudden and random light bulb worthy idea in my head before staring, determination unknowingly on my part coloring my eyes a hazy white, into Kisuke's eyes.

"Would you have anyway to give me… how should I say this… power? To fight back. I don't want that damn cat waking up again and just simply taking MY body." Pausing and clenching my left fist I flipped through the memories of where Ichigo went through getting his true shinigami powers and hollow powers. Subconsciously I groaned.

'Damn it I'm giving my self my own inner hollow as well as that damn cat… shit…'

"Look Urahara-san I absolutely refuse to let him use me like he has. He brought me here, probably because our souls were compatible; it makes sense. Just please I promise on my life, all that I have left give me a way to fight back and I'll explain everything I know, which is more then you'd think. You probably won't believe a single word and think I'm some spy or what ever. But please." I continued, my voice desperate and pleading and my hazel eyes a direct mirror of the emotions in my voice.

Needless to say everyone at the table was stunned by my sudden change in topic and the little piece of information I let in.

"W-What do you mean 'more then we think'? Just how much do you know?!?" Rukia inquired her violet eyes wide at the implications.

I turned to her with melancholy eyes, memories of watching episode after episode with my brother suddenly and painfully at the forefront of my thoughts.

"I promise I'll explain after I get a way to fight back, no matter the costs. I have nothing left to lose save my own life." I explained painfully.

It was becoming too much, I was still emotionally a complete disaster. I had planned to come in not caring and solid, yet in sudden desperation to fight back I crumbled. Unknowingly my eyes became glazed over and my expression spoke of unimaginable pain as my thoughts drifted to my parents and brother's deaths.

The table became silent as they exchanged glances around me. My mind lost in the all to painful memory of that rainy night reacted as if I was there instead of where I truly was when Yoruichi got up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Reacting on instinct before my mind could comprehend who or what it was, I reached up with my left hand and gripped her wrist and using it as leverage brought my self up and pulling her down as I brought my torso in a twist to pin her to the ground with my knee. At least that's what my body had planned to do. Yoruichi being well Yoruichi twisted out my maneuver and switched out positions marvelously. Resulting in my shirt falling slightly and revealing my new tattoo over my heart scar causing most at the table to become wide eyed and gasp slightly.

I lay there panting, struggling slightly unseeing the expressions of those around the table. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia sat there wide eyed, as my struggles continued increasing in ferocity and desperation my eyes glazing over.

Mentally I wasn't there anymore; I was back in that parking lot fighting for my brother's life. Except this time I was being held down by something and I began to panic.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, tears falling hazardously from my eyes and marking my cheeks.

"DAVID!!! DAVID RUN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" I shrieked almost animalistic in my struggles to get out from the body pin the flash goddess had me in.

Twisting under her I forced my legs up and into her stomach effectively heaving her into the near by wall. Scrambling to my knees I stared into the distance watching in my minds eye as my brother was once again murdered in front of me.

I didn't understand what brought on the sudden flash of still to fresh memory and I don't think I ever will, but I lost it.

I began to sob uncontrollably as choked words escaped my throat and I hunched over clutching my shorts in a death grip.

"Dave… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Almost instantly the eyes of those in the room softened in vague understanding from their previous tense shock. Sighing Ichigo got up from his seated position and walked over to my hunched form.

I tensed slightly as a hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt his hand tense as well, expecting another attack. I wasn't lost to the memory this time, so I stayed still. Stopping my sobs I shakily sighed and began the short version of why I was calling out my dead brothers name.

"I've said this to Kurosaki once before, and to explain my sudden freak out... Sorry 'bout that Yoruichi… Before I woke up on the ground in the park I was in a parking lot…. I had taken my brother out to eat… and it had began to rain as we ate… He ran ahead of me to get to the car… He was mercilessly immobilized, slashed behind his knees and stabbed in his right thigh… I was in a blind fury at that point and attacked the masked guy; he ended up stabbing me through my chest into my heart, in my gut, a gash along my shoulder and severed one of my akiles tendons. As I died slowly from bloodless and internal bleeding the fucker then went to my brother sliced open his neck and snapped it soon after effectively killing my last remaining family member before my eyes. I was completely hopeless to do anything about it…" I paused and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"So please Urahara-san, I don't want to have my body and my soul taken from me because I'm powerless. I wasn't able to protect my brother… and I don't want anyone to ever go through what I have… overly cliché and pathetic of a reason I know. But it's all I have left. I need to live the life my brother would have wanted me to live."

It was the most I had said since I woke up bloody on that grassy ground. And my voice was pained through out the entire thing. In a sense I became numb as I retold that horror story. It was all I was going to let them know for now.

'They deserve that much, and I am going to keep my promise. I'll explain everything I know about the Soul Society and the War in detail… as soon as I get the chance to fend off any on coming blows.'

I looked up at the faces who were now staring at me in pity.

"Don't any of you dare pity me of I swear to god I'll resort to ripping your faces off." I snarled, my eyes losing any haziness and lethally narrowing.

Before any of them could respond the ever-weird shopkeeper shot up from his seated position.

"Alright Johnson-san you do fully realize the repercussions of what you want right?" He asked seriousness written across his lightly stubble-d face.

I rolled my eyes and straightened out my back while still kneeling.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking." I replied sarcastically.

The minute those words left my mouth his fan was in front of his face in an attempt to hide his infuriating grin; he wasn't successful in any shape or form.

"Alrighty then lets get going!!!" he called out.

I sighed in resignation before getting off the ground and following him to the ever-famous under-shop training grounds.

Of course I wasn't all that impressed, I had seen it enough in the anime and the novel series, but that did it no justice at all; so I stood there and gaped like a fish out of water.

"…wow…" I mumbled.

I wasn't quiet enough as was subsequently 'glomped' by none other then the pervert himself.

"GAH!"

"OH THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRAISE!!"

I paused and realized that he had his head rested comfortably on my oversized chest. My eye twitched in annoyance as the rest of the 'crew' including the former Kido Corps Captain Tsukabishi Tessai, and the store helpers Jinta and Ururu, finished climbing down the ladder and instantaneously collapsed to the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I let an almost inhuman growl escape my lips as I spun in his grip and delivered a kick to his gut, and rewarded with a whooshing sound of all the air rushing out of his lungs.

Taking four measured steps back I glared at the man who was now resting his hands on his knees and 'gasping' for air. Losing my temper I snapped.

" I know I sure as hell didn't do any damage to a former Captain of the Gotei 13" I snarled.

An eerie silence came over the room as all eyes were once again focused on me.

'oops…'

Straightening out from his crouch and brushing out his garb he settled a level gaze with my own.

"It seems you much, much, more then we originally thought." He began his tone awfully thoughtful. Everyone else was currently stunned into silence at me spewing knowledge I wasn't supposed to have. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Well then lets get going!" He called out.

In one swift movement he tapped my forehead with the tip of his cane and I squawked in surprise as the sensation of gravity multiplying tenfold weighed down on my limbs, forcing me to my hands and knee's.

"WARN ME NEXT TIME ASSHOLE!!!!" I roared, as my breathing became labored gasps.

Slowly I got to my feet to glare at the offending cane holder only to notice a rattling sound coming from my chest. I looked down and froze in stunned silence. Part of my mind reeled in sarcasm.

'Well shit it seems everyone's just about lost the ability to speak around here.'

My soul chain was firmly attached to my chest, a hexagonal metal plate resting at my collarbone, but my chain only reached my ankles.

The erosion process had already begun.

I snapped my head up hoping to find answers in the onlooker's eyes as to why I had to be so damn weird.

'Ichigo didn't even go through this much shit!!' I silently fumed.

I opened my mouth to say something but it was lost to the wind as my chain began to jerk against my body, mouths suddenly appearing on the seemingly harmless links. My open mouth let out a strangled scream of terror. I've been through a lot of pain in the last few days, and this knocked me shitless. As if my body was beginning to eat it self from the inside out, I collapsed to the hard ground and curled into a ball crushing my eyes together in an attempt to desperately rid my self of this pain. It wasn't the worse I'd had to deal with but it hurt enough for my body to fail me and fall into a state of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time had no meaning, only the waves of pain, which served as some sort of quantification in passing. As the pain faded my eyes slowly flickered open adjusting to the lighting or lack thereof. I greedily gasped in air as I tried to move only to find that my hands and arms were bound behind my back. It was scarily dark and immediately my mind was reeling, I was in a hole. Shifting my knees under me I nervously scanned the area looking for someone.

'This has to be what I think it is…they wouldn't just bind me and leave me in a hole would they?'

Some part of me yelled no, while the other half was more tentative.

I sighed in relief when I spotted Tessai sitting, looking like he was constipated, hands locked in some weird symbol, on the edge of the 'hole'.

"So this is the shattered shaft huh…" I whispered to my self completely oblivious to the small twitch in Tessai's arms.

Slowly I got to my knees as best I could with my arms bound behind my back with what I could only guess is the level 99 kido Kin. I had to grin slightly; this is probably the same hole they used with Ichigo. Gah! Focus! Damn anime addict tendencies.

Taking a long look up I saw a few blobs of color, which could only be described as the audience for a show.

"AH! Johnson-san your awake and in great time to." An all to familiar voice called cheerily.

"What do you mean in great time!" I yelled back, irritation already creeping back into my once neutral if not curious mood.

"You're on your last encroachment. Your chain has been continuously encroaching since you blacked out." He stated way to seriously for my liking.

I snapped my head down to look at what chain I had left. Damn he was right. I only had five links left from what had once reached my ankles. I looked back up as panic slowly wedged its way into my heart. And in my panic induced state I pleaded.

"Urahara, please promise me this. If I don't come out of here like said strawberry had, kill me. I know you would already be forced to because I am becoming a hollow, but someone like me who is probably supposed to be dead, has the former 6th Espada in my soul, and is about to under go hollowfication so that I can possibly… hopefully gain shinigami powers… I really shouldn't be in this world in the first place… hell in my world or what ever all of this was simply fantasy." I called out, panic lacing its icy fingers into my words. For some reason I want them to know… I want to continue living now that have a second chance…

'God I have become so damn pathetic. Why now of all times when its just my life on the line that I'm panicking?'

I simply watched as the blob, which I recognized as Urahara nod.

Again that same tearing sensation ripped through my body with vengeance as the last encroachment started and I was violently thrown into my own inner world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thanking everything from dirt to the flies in Zimbabwe as I opened my eyes because standing in front of me with the deadliest eyes I have ever seen was a dark gray wolf. Fur that seemed like it was a group of rolling thunderclouds with large sparks and discharges of electricity decorating the already menacing yet warm and powerful body. His eyes the lightest shade of electric blue with a black menacing background seemed to bore into my very soul. As he padded toward me the ground seemingly bent to his will; the lightning sparking off his body incinerating anything and everything it came into contact with. Then he spoke.

"_Alicia, can you hear me?"_ His voice deep and powerful, like the sound of a distant growl of thunder.

I almost wept in joy.

"Y-yes I can." I stuttered out.

In response his eyes softened marginally and the electric charges seemed to pick up in intensity as if excited.

"_Good, I've been trying to reach you now for a long time." _His deep thunderous baritone voice seemed to strike a chord with in me.

"What do you mean?!?! This stuff is supposed to be only fantasy!" I almost shrieked. _Almost._

An irritated growl ripped through his throat and, like I scolded child I was promptly sat on the grass, my expression practically bleeding apology and complete confusion.

"_Child I know you've heard of other universes and paradoxes. You were born for this world." _

"I… you've lost me here…" I paused as I saw his entrancing eyes narrow once again at my own ignorance and mulled carefully… oh so very carefully chose my next words wisely. Before I spoke I looked around my inner world, to see the trees collapsing rapidly and each tree disintegrating into white.

"But we don't have time for explanations right now. So tell me what I have to do so that I don't become a complete hollow here." I was surprised at how calm I sounded inside I was chaos incarnate.

His eyes closed and his head bowed slightly in acceptance. Slowly he padded his way closer and my eyes widened as I realized his shoulders came up to my elbow at least.

His eyes held mine as he asked his next question and his head angled slightly downward as if sizing me up.

"_Do you trust me Alicia?"_ He stated. Though his tone was firm, solid, and powerful he sounded slightly apprehensive.

My immediate instinct was to shout at him for accusing me in not trusting a part of my own soul.

Wait… Part… two parts of my soul is going to be purely hollow. Everyone, my family, the one's I trusted and loved are gone.

"_Yes they are gone Alicia. But I need you to trust me lest the developing hollow inside of you devours your soul."_ He comforted in his own commanding way.

I stared into the depths of his eyes and saw arcs of electricity though out his light blue orbs. Something clicked and I answered.

"I trust you, with every fiber of my being." I stated finally, my voice filled with well trust.

It was the truth and I wasn't going to deny it. My left hand moved from my side and as if of its own accord and stopped just centimeters from the top of his head. With a subtle nod of approval I placed my hand softly on the patch of cloud like fur and reveled in the pure softness and tingling sensation from the sparks of electricity.

"_Now go. And don't forget I can never leave you alone."_

And with that it went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!!!! So I'm having some trouble defining my character but I'm trying. This chapter was in my opinion incredibly cheesy and just total crap. I blame school and monster… never ever drink 4 or more in the course of an hour…… ever…

Anyway next chapter is going to be BIG!! Like not in length, I'm averaging like 12 and 1/3 pages per chapter, which I find to be a HUGE accomplishment.

Anyway!

I hope to GOD you all liked this chapter.

SOOO please REVIEW!!! Even if you didn't like it, I'd like to know what I did wrong. Reviews are like the reason I live.

But to give my self some more time I'd like at least 4 reviews on this chapter before I post the next.

Again PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**OMG I got more reviews then I asked for and I felt so amazing! Thank you all!**

**Sorry that this update is so late Life got in the way. Sudden illness, school grades and work, family issues, a car accident and a severe case of writers block can do tons to prevent me from doing what I love; writing this story. But it's all-good now.**

**So as to my promise here ya go chapter 4.**

**WARNING CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE WEEKLY UPDATES OF THE BLEACH MANGA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction… Though I do own my OC Alicia Johnson and the zanpaktou, they are of my own creation please don't use them with out my own permission. And since were on that topic don't steal this story… I might be forced to induce bodily harm if you do…**

**Anyway ON TO CHAPTER 4!**

** XxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 4: Explanations part 1

All were shocked and stunned at the sudden plea coming from the strange new enigma, and could only watch in silence as events, all to similar to what Ichigo had gone through, played out like a T.V show rerun.

The girl's screams raked at their eardrums causing some to wince. They watched in awe and horror as a mask reminiscent to that of a masquerade ball mask formed around her eyes and nose. The binding kido around her arms suddenly exploded around her arms with a loud bang, leaving her now free appendages to claw at the forming mask.

Tessai opened his mouth to warn them that he had to initiate the final stages of the high level kido only to be caught speechless as the screeches died down and came to a close. And as suddenly as the sounds died Alicia disappeared from their line of sight and reappeared on the other side of the hole in a cloud of dust.

What they saw sent a wave of fear down their spines.

A twisted and demonic yet elegant and stunning white masquerade ball mask sat on her face obscuring her eyes and most of her face from view leaving only her jaw line and mouth exposed. Three flares on each side of the mask gave it a horned like appearance. Her once auburn hair now streaked with bright flares of white and neon blue; a testament to the two demons residing in her soul. Her body, clad in the standard black shinigami shihakshou stood slightly in a crouch, her hand clutching what she had gone down in the pit to gain in the first place.

A sheathed daito.

The sheath itself was breath taking. Its color ranging from the darkest to the lightest shade of gray giving it the appearance of storm clouds. When shifted in the light silver jagged streaks could be seen trailing across the long case. If one looked close enough they could see how the streaks weren't stationary rather they flickered as if alive. The guard seemed to resemble storm clouds as well, only engraved in to it was a body of a wolf with arcs of electricity dancing around the beast and cloud.

The hilt ran with the rest in that the main color was a dark gray with streaks of a lighter shade. Infused with that gray were shocks of bright electric blue.

They all watched in tense horror as instead of taking off the mask she began to slowly unsheathe the blade. The sound of metal sliding against wood filled the silent grounds with an eerie hiss. Ichigo and Renji promptly unsheathed their own weapons and settled in to defensive stances blades held out in front of them expecting the worst.

Quarter way into drawing her weapon Alicia froze tremors shaking her body. Slowly, oh so very slowly, her left hand came off the hilt and went up to her mask. Resting her fingers on the smooth white bone-like material, for a split second her fingers twitched indecisive of their next movement, then she moved the mask higher up on her face and placing it on the top of her head revealing her eyes. Bright and demonic gold and black eyes scanned the surrounding area and the audience.

Needless to say all those in attendance sighed in relief and relaxed their tensed muscles.

"Well it seems that you now owe us an explanation as to how much you know." Urahara chirped.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Coming to with the feeling of not being in control of your own body isn't the nicest thing to wake up to.

I was there yet I wasn't and I didn't fully get why until I felt my right arm grip what ever I had in my hand tightly and my left grab something soft and pull slowly.

'Woah wait what?'

Immediately I pushed on what ever was there in my mind and succeeded. My sense of touch came back to me like hitting a brick wall while everything else was nonexistent. The feel of the mask light yet noticeable on my face, the weight of something in my hands, and the feel of loose clothing almost made me mentally stumble in shock. Almost immediately I brought my hand up to my face somewhat slowly, my arms felt like jell-lo. Upon reaching my face the cool feel of the mask sent chills down my spine, part of me wanted to rip it off while another part screamed in protest of even thinking of taking the precious mask off. So I compromised and slid it up my face, almost immediately I was sent reeling with the return of sight and sound.

Everything was crystal clear. I could see details that would have been impossible to see before.

Vaguely I realized I was situated in a crouch and unconsciously straightened out.

To say that I was slightly dazed was the understatement of the day.

I looked down to finally see what was in my hand. My breath hitched in my throat. The hilt guard and sheath of my new found zanpaktou were breath taking. If I didn't know that they were real I wouldn't have believed it.

I brought my head up to stare at those whom I knew were watching; four pairs of eyes intently watching each and every movement. With one fluid movement I grasped the hilt of my zanpaktou and re-sheathed it with a satisfying click inwardly amazed at how everything physical came easier as if gravity's grip had loosened on my body. Holding the sheathed weapon in my left hand my gaze meandered around the large expanse of underground

My eyes locked with Ichigo's, understanding and uncertainty swimming in his amber pools. I wanted to smack him, looking at me like I was helpless.

Breaking eye contact I smiled, outwardly hiding the roller coaster my emotions were going through. I had my power, I had a partner, and though I was literally a ticking time bomb I felt amazing.

"So I promised you all an explanation didn't I?" I half giggled.

They all exchanged glances before Urahara casually walked toward me, face hidden behind his fan.

"Yes, yes you did Johnson-san Why don't we get up to the top of the shop and talk about this over some tea." He replied cheerily.

I sighed in exasperation as he passed me but fell into step behind him noticing how fluid and easy everything felt. The short-ish walk to the 'round table' was filled with a terse silence, questions and uneasiness hung in the air like a mist. Inwardly I moaned.

'Just wonderful… I have no damn clue as to how I'm going to explain this... Hey so I'm not from this universe and your lives are posted weekly in a manga series… a very popular manga series.'

Resisting the urge to bang my head against a wall I sat down and waited for everyone to be seated with a steaming cups of tea situated in front of us. I focused my gaze on the wood patterns of the table next to my steaming cup of tea, uneasiness rolling through me in waves. I noticed that all eyes seemed to be trying to bore holes into my skull, as if the answers were written on my face and forehead.

'Nice try but I'm not that easy to read.' I mentally sighed.

Placing my elbow on the table and resting my temple on the edge of my upturned palm I returned their gazed with an irritated glare. God I feel Bi-polar.

"So are we just going to sit here and you stare at my skull? Because I'm sure the answers you're looking for are written in black ink all over my forehead." I drawled out, sarcasm literally dripping off my tone. Idly I wondered how I was able to speak and understand Japanese, again.

The response was immediate. Urahara blinked a few times in what I guess was embarrassment for being caught staring, Renji stuttered something incoherent before redirecting his annoyed gaze toward the cup situated in front of him, Ichigo's scowl just deepened... if that was possible, and Yoruichi's face broke out into a chessire grin scaring the bejeebus out of me.

"So how much do you know about the Gotei 13?" Renji asked trying to sound authoritative and failing miserably

"Enough," I blandly responded.

I watched in slight amusement as the muscles in his jaw clenched in irritation.

'Wait... back up... Amusement? Since when did I enjoy watching people get irritated? Ah well, not much I can do about it now.'

"What do you mean by enough brat?" Renji ground out.

I rolled my eyes before catching his glare with one of my own, exhaustion chose that very moment to hit me like a sack of potatoes and greatly soured my mood.

"Enough to know about every damn Captain, Vice-Captain, and for some of them the extent of their zanpaktou release." I growled out irritation slowly creeping its way up my gut.

"How did you get a hold of this information?" He asked slight trepidation making his voice waver only ever so slightly.

"I have my sources." I replied with a sardonic grin.

Yeesh what is wrong with me?

His reaction was priceless. Tattooed eye brows shot up into his red hair line and eyed widened in shock. Apparently I'm not supposed to know that much and have suspicious sources, which happen to be a manga... to bad I don't care to elaborate on that at the moment.

With that said the Vice-Captain of Squad 6 stood up and left the room. Now I was confused. What happened to the witty comment that stupid pineapple usually throws? My gaze never left his rigid form at he walked out of the front of the store and created a Senkaimon. Now it was my turn to show shock and a tinge of fear as the turning gears in my head churned out a possible reason for him just up and leaving.

"I'm so screwed." I moaned silently.

**A/N: I'm sssoooo sorry about the length! I was re reading this chapter and realized how bad it was past this point and at this moment I'm dying to get at least part of the chapter up so I cut it off here. It doesn't help that past here I literally have run into a steal wall of writers block and am trying everything I can to piece the rest of the chapter together.**

**I have to give all my reviewers epic cookies because you all are so amazing.**

**But please if you liked this chapter piece please leave a review and if you have any idea's on how you would want the story to progress put it in your review or Pm me. I'd be so so so very grateful. Cause its just right here that I'm stuck its past this that the story really gets moving.**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE**

** LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**With much love**

**~Animelover**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**A/N: OKAY so here's part 2 of chapter 4. Again I am really really sorry about the length of the last chapter, it was really pathetic but life and writers block literally knocked the living shit out of me. But now its summer and life's getting... better SO! On to part 2 :D oh and if you wanna know what kinda inspired my mood through out this listen to:**

**The Good Life, Someone Who Cares, Last To Know by Three Days Grace**

**This is War by 30 seconds to Mars**

**Arrival to Earth: Transformers 1 sound track**

**Shut Up and Explode by Boom Boom Satellite**

**Yeah I know I listen to a lot of music. So shoot me :D**

**Chapter 4 part 2: The real explaination and settling it all out.**

_Last Time:_

_With that said the Vice-Captain of Squad 6 stood up and left the room. Now I was confused. What happened to the witty comment that stupid pineapple usually throws? My gaze never left his rigid form at he walked out of the front of the store and created a Senkaimon. Now it was my turn to show shock and a tinge of fear as the turning gears in my head churned out a possible reason for him just up and leaving._

_"I'm so screwed." I moaned silently._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

There was a tense silence before it was shattered by Urahara clearing his throat, ripping our attention toward him and away from the slightly open shop door. I looked around the table again; only Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara remained, our tea already losing its heat.

"Now Alicia-san would you be so kind as to explain how much you know and why?" Urahara intoned, his tone leaving absolutely no wiggle room as his stormy gray orbs pierced my own.

I quickly averted my gaze toward the table, suddenly finding the patterns in the wood grain interesting.

"We need to know, Alicia." Ichigo remarked, his voice sounded.. almost... commanding.

Immediately my head snapped up and I glared. If there was one other thing I hated besides being pitied it was being ordered around... probably why I ended up in In-School-Suspension so many times.

'Fucking strawberry. Talk to me like that again and see if your head stays on your shoulders! And it's not like I can just up and say ' Oh hay, by the way, everything that you're involved in is written out in a very popular manga series.' Dip shit. Heads would definitely roll then!' I mentally seethed as my knuckles progressively turned white from the tightening grip on my sword's sheath.

Why did the character I obsessed over become the one person I couldn't stand? Yeah... there's definitely something wrong with my mentality here.

With a strained and suddenly nervous sigh I squished my out-of-control anger and tried to word this out... Eh screw it I'll wing it.

"Okay so... uhm... where do I start.." I muttered.

"Why not the beginning of what your '_source_' told you?" Yoruichi interjected for the first time, a slight emphasis on 'source'.

My shoulders slumped under the weight of their gazes as I tried to remember when Bleach started.

"So my source began with the day Ichigo gained his shinigami power... Then led into the events immediately following. As it went on, I got information on Ichigo's past... Not all of it, but the one major event that basically changed him, the loss of his mother," I began, my voice growing as my confidence in what I was going to say grew.

"I know about how Ichigo lost the powers given to him by Kuchiki Rukia, his battle with Renji in the streets, how Kuchiki Byakuya pierced him in the two places that would only remove the power given to him by Rukia. I know that what I just went through is the same way Ichigo gained his true shinigami power gaining an inner Hollow. Then there was the mad dash into Soul Society to save Rukia, who had been set to be executed. There was Ichigo's easy defeat of Jidanbo, who guarded one of the gates he tried to enter. And when the gate was opened, he ran into a captain, the traitor captain Ichimaru Gin. And then was easily forced out of the Seireitei, making them go to Kukahku Shiba for assistance. After breaking into the Seireitei itself Ichigo fought with the third seat of the 11thDivision Madrame Ikkaku and won... ummm let's see...I know the...adventures?... Of Chad, Ishida Uryu, and Orihime, but I can't remember them clearly at the moment... Anyway, it progressed to where Ichigo and Ganju picked up Hanataro, a member of the 4th division. They traversed the sewer system and once they emerged, ran into Lieutenant Abari Renji. Both hot heads fought... Ichigo took serious damage before he finally landed a critical blow on the red-head, sealing victory."

I paused, realizing I was elaborating a little too much, wasting air, but I had no other way to explain it... Damn it all.

"After the battle, they retreated to the sewers so that Hanataro could heal the bloodied Strawberry, where they discovered his hollow mask. Uhm... there was the battle with Kenpachi, which Ichigo won... Kenpachi admitted to that. Then... the revealing of Yoruichi... the battle with Byakuya on the bridge for the... ohh whatchacallit... anyway, that ended in retreat... bankai training... _that _was interesting... The mass battle on and around the Sokyoku Hill. The... second? I think the second battle between Ichigo and Byakuya, the reveal of both the stuck-up noble and the hot-head's respective bankai."

I paused as there was a grunt of annoyance, disturbing my "explanation".

"Then towards the end, Ichigo's Hollow briefly takes over before Ichigo is able to win it in the last blow. Afterwards there is Aizen's claim on the hogyoku, where he explains something- can't really remember what – to the almost bifercated Ichigo before said slime bag is surrounded by captains, then retreats to Hueco Mundo via negacion."

Here I stopped, not wanting to go on any further. To do so felt as if I would begin to encroach on sensitive territory if I explained in detail like I had been. Now normally, I wouldn't care, but I know how powerful... or I'd like to think I at least have a vague idea... my three-member audience is, and I would prefer to stay on their 'good' sides. All seemed to be taken out of their respective reveries and eyes and ears were tuned onto me this time.

"Is that all Alicia-san?" Urahara happily asked.

Wait... was that me or did he sound... slightly strained... no I've got to be out of it...

I opened my mouth to reply but a sudden growl cut me off cold. My head dipped and cheeks burned in embarrassment as I instantly realized where that growl emanated from. Apparently I was starving and hadn't realized it.

"She can explain after we eat, Kisuke." Yoruichi so gracefully inserted.

"But of course! How could I have forgotten!" He cried before striding out of the room.

I watched him walk out; his stride was tense, strained, and over all unnerved. And he had every right to be. I swallowed thickly and vaguely noticed that my throat was parched.

"Why."

My gaze snapped over to where the voice had come from.

"Why do you know so much?" Ichigo asked, his tone filled with anger and vague curiosity.

I held his gaze for who knows how long before I sighed again and mechanically grabbed a sip of the now cold tea in front of me.

Jasmine; never had the stuff, but none the less it felt amazing as it cascaded down my throat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Probably try to kill me," I responded, locking my eyes with the now swirling cup of light brown liquid, my voice nothing more then a whisper.

"Try me."

A sad smile curled along the fringes of my mouth as I solemnly shook my head. 'He wouldn't understand.'

"_Why question him Alicia? It's not like he is a complete imbecile." _A somewhat familiar growl of thunder reverberated throughout my consciousness, causing me to jump and my eyes to widen in surprise.

"What.." I unknowingly mumbled.

"_Why question his ability to understand." _The same growl interrupted.

I sat in silence as my hazel eyes glazed over in thought. I don't-

"_I already told you this, pup. You were meant for this world. Otherwise you wouldn't have this power."_

I sighed in defeat.

'Okay.. wait, pup? Since when was I designated a nickname?' I thought hastily. I waited in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the steady breathing between the remaining occupants of the table. Sometime during my thought processes Yoruichi got up to follow the mad scientist.

'So I wasn't born for this world. I grew up in another. They... It would definitely be difficult for them to understand anything. I mean, come on. A graphic novel artist has these dreams and it ends up becoming one of the most popular manga-slash-anime series. And somehow... ah my head hurts, dammit!'

I heavily placed my head in my hands as I weighed my options. Tell them and possibly be killed and/or outcast, or _not _tell them and forever be outcast and not trusted... Either way I lose here.

Shit.

"Alright Ichigo." I mumbled from my hands. "You want to know 'why'?" I paused for a few seconds trying in vain to collect my thoughts.

"I obviously didn't come from around here. That much should be obvious. I'll try and keep it simple but basically some dude from my 'world' had these dreams apparently pertaining to this 'world' and drew what he saw. It became a very popular... manga and anime series."

Here I stopped to bring my face out of my hands and look at the strawberry and promptly hit the floor laughing. The expression on his face was priceless.

In the midst of my laughter Kisuke and Yoruichi sauntered in, both curious to the reason to the sudden outburst of mirth.

"Apparently some artist in her world had these dreams about our world, drew it out, published it and it became a very popular manga and anime," Ichigo grumbled in slight disbelief.

My laughter calmed to simple giggle fits as I got up off the ground to sit up straight.

"Okay, now that _that _has been taken care of, can I get my body back?" I asked Kisuke as I casually got out of my spot on the table and stretched out to my full height of five foot three.

Yes, I'm short. Say anything and you _will _die.

I was highly enjoying this stretch when Ichigo just HAD to place his two cents in.

"Hey, short stuff. What skills DO you have other then being incredibly vague and short?" He jeered.

I froze in my stretch and dangerously narrowed my eyes into slits.

"Lead me to the basement and I'll show you. Hand-to-hand only. I have no experience at all at wielding any type of object save a small knife and pencil." I spat back.

He nodded silently and got up from his seat. I simply followed him, my frame rigid and my visage emotionless. My exhaustion quickly becoming overridden by irritation.

'Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't like me either?' I thought sourly.

The short trip back down to the basement was filled with a frigid silence, and soon enough we were standing on opposite ends of a hastily drawn out square.

I was rolling out joints and stretching out tendons and muscles. I hadn't gone to the dojo I vented at for about a week, I was slightly out of shape.

He nodded his head once to signal the beginning of the 'match'. I lauched toward him, muscles taut, and wound for the first strike.

I feigned a punch only to follow up with a successful knee to his ribs eliciting a satisfying thud and whoosh of air from his lungs.

'That'll teach you to look down on me, you shit!' I mentally seethed.

I only had an instant to bask in my slight victory as he launched a barrage of body shots using his legs, fists and eblows at random intervals. I was forced onto the defensive.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

Block, evade, side step, counter attack, block, block, evade, counter attack.

His defenses were damn near seemless. I couldn't find an opening I could exploit, and dammit I was running out of ideas! I wasn't about to run, and instead was gaining painful bruises.

_'This is pathetic,' _My zanpaktou growled in my mind, his irritation at my pathetic excuse of a performance painfully obvious.

'Yeah, I know. And ya know what? He's a seasoned fighter, I'm _barely _classified as a black belt in traditional Jiu Jitsu! If you have any ideas here, nameless, I'd love to hear them!' I yelled back as his large fist connected to my ribs for the umpteenth time causing me to leap back and try to re-inflate my lungs.

I sat there gasping for breath, humbled, raw with anger, and frustrated as his presence suddenly invaded my mind, causing me to yelp at the sudden shock it caused, sending literally _waves _of electricity down my exhausted muscles.

"Holy shit. What did you do?" I breathed out.

_'You feel that, pup?' _The thunderous voice inquired.

"Yeah... but wha-" I asked panting, silently marveling at the tingling sensation erupting across my now sensitized limbs, only to be cut off.

_'Feel past your muscles. Feel for his current.' _He informed, much like a teacher talking to a new student.

I wondered for a second on what he could be talking about as I closed my eyes to concentrate on trying to figure out how to complete the task given to me.

'How am I...' I wondered somewhat annoyed.

**There.**

It was feint and hard to grasp but it was there. The current of electricity running through his body. It took me a second to realize exactly what I was seeing.

His nervous system.

'WOAH... what the _fuck_...' I mentally stammered, completely blown away at what I was... well, _seeing _in my mind's eye.

_'Focus on that and only that. For now, I will guide your body. Focus on the flow of electricity throughout his body. Pinpoint his limbs, pup," _He rumbled before I felt my limbs move seemingly of their own violation.

He was moving faster then I thought possible, striking with an uncanny accuracy for a wolf. Yet he was moving like one, too. Chaotically striking while still being organized. Much like a lightning storm.

Pity for Ichigo flitted through my mind before it was roughly batted aside and I fully focused on the current running through his limbs.

I felt it.

Every contact made sent a violent shock of electricity rocketing through HIS limbs, causing pain instead of the tingling sensation I had been given.

This went on for no longer then a few heart beats before nameless violently thrust me back into control of my body.

Blocking a fist that was aimed for my jaw I tried to gather my current into my free left fist, unknowingly creating an orb of electricity around said fist.

For once I was moving too fast for him to dodge.

The fist connected with the hard flesh of his gut sending him flying backwards into a near by boulder and me collapsing to my hands and knees panting as any energy I had drained out of me in one fell swoop.

'How did I...' I mentally breathed.

_'Nice try but don't worry or think to much about it pup. All will be explained in due time. ' _He rumbled.

'...Thanks I think...' I replied sarcasm just dancing around the edges of my words.

I focused outward and immediately caught sight of a toasted strawberry.

His clothing had a circular burn mark that went straight through the fabric and the visible skin was severely scorched.

Attempts to get to my feet turned out to be futile as my muscles refused to obey my commands and I ended up sprawled out on my back with labored breathing.

"Sorry 'bout that strawberry... I don't really... have any idea... as to what I'm doin' when... it comes to the complicated stuff." I called out between pants.

There was no reply only the soft sound of foot falls on dirt as he strode over to my prone form as consciousness slowly ebbed away.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Come on sis' we gotta go!" A 12 year old David called after me running out of the front door._

"_Hm oh yeah.. let me grab the keys." I called from the couch._

_Images sped by in a haze. Colors blurring with each other._

"_Why..."_

"_Dave no..."_

_His bloodied body lay on the wet pavement, rain mixing with blood in a pool around him._

"_Why didn't you save me sis..." He whispered, seemingly against my ear. _

"_I tried.. I really tried... I wasn't..." I choked out hot tears mixing with rain. Trying to make my way over to him only to find that I was frozen to the spot as his body began to fade away._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!" He roared. The sound raking against my ears. It sounded like a hollow._

"NNNOOOOO!" I screeched as I shot into consciousness.

I sat up shaking and covered in a think layer of sweat, unbidden tears creating streaks down my face.

I hugged my arms around my torso desperately trying to will the images of my bloodied and dying brother away from my thoughts.

"Just bloody wonderful." I breathed as I slipped out of the sheets and stood on the cold wood. With in a few seconds of standing I realized that once again I was in bandages, not in the baggy garb I had gotten used to, and that I was also in a my body by the stiffness in my muscles.

'Huh, this is weird. The phrase 'Uncomfortable in your own skin' definitely comes into play here. Never felt that my body was... this restricting.' I mentally mused.

I looked down and realized with a slight shock that I was wearing the clothed I died in save my shoes, looking almost brand new. My face morphed into a grimace as the image of my bloodied brother flitted through my mind like a candles flame.

There then gone.

Taking one last look around the room, and eying my sheathed zanpakto resting next to the bed in slight shock, then resigning my self to go find food at the garbled rumble of my empty stomach I strode over to the sliding door.

Arriving at the 'main' room of the shop I noticed that it was littered with lunch foods and devoid of any

of the other residents.

'Must've been out for a while.'

I quietly sat down to an empty plate and filled it with foods that didn't look like they could kill me.

I finished quickly and quietly, not wanting to confront anyone yet. I still had a lot of explaining to do, I had only given about half the story I knew. But oh well. I can keep that to my self for now they know enough.

With my stomach finally satiated for the first time in who knows how long I got up and straightened out my jeans and tank top. I looked around for any sign of the shopkeeper or even-

"Yoruichi!" I called out happily.

The black cat her self padded over to the table and sat down her tail flicking out behind her.

"So have any idea where the mad scientist is?" I inquired training my gaze toward her to gauge her reaction. Not like there was much to gauge from a cats face.

"He is down in the basement waiting." the now decidedly manly voice of Yoruichi;s cat form informed me.

"Thanks." I uttered back in response.

'As if I knew where he was.' I thought irritably.

I was not a morning person

XxXxXxXxXxXxX.

Arriving in the basement I saw not only Kisuke but Ichigo, and Hirako Shinji as well.

As I eyed the unexpected duo a foreboding feeling wedged its way into my gut as I strode over to the group stopping only a few paces away..

'Shinji's here does that mean... I'm probably over reacting... Yeah over reacting.. they wouldn't make me...'

My thoughts were quickly cut off by the now overly cheery shopkeeper.

"Alicia-san good afternoon. I assume that you have a few questions." He said while waving his fan infront of his face.

"Yeah I do. Why are Shinji, and Ichigo here? And how long was I out?" I stated somewhat irritated.

Though I could guess as to why the Vizards were here, I really hoped I was wrong. I've always found it uncomfortable to be ambushed like this.

"Ah lets see. You were out for a good day and a half. And these two-" He paused and gestured toward the bright annoyances. "Are here to have a chat with you."

"No." Finality rooted in my tone.

'The bastard is probably trying to get me to bunk with the Vizards. That is a level of insanity I will not touch. Chat with me my ass.' I mentally grumbled not at all happy with the odds here.

A puzzled look flashed across the eccentric man's face before it broke out into the stupidest grin I've ever seen on the man.

"I never even explained!" He cried out dramatically.

"You don't need to. I know where this is probably going to go." I said flatly.

"You don't really have a choice." Shinji interrupted before Kisuke could say anything.

"Really now? Is one small girl that much of a threat?" I sneered, my temper fraying dangerously.

"Actually yes." Ichigo stepped forward. " You have the former sixth espada in your soul. Me n' Shinji have faced that bastard and know how strong he is. And on top of that you now have your own personal inner hollow. You're a ticking time bomb Alicia. Plain and simple."

"That's bull. He's out cold. Used up any and all energy, or whatever, to defeat that single hollow.. that my weak ass couldn't do anything about. And you sure as shit know that my inner hollow won't wake up any time soon." I snapped, anger and rebellion erupting throughout my frame.

My eye brows pulled together and my lips tipped downward. Usually I wasn't this angry.. Maybe it was because I just woke up?

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed angrily, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the four in front if me.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I come to a new dimension and I completely lose control of my emotions! I was never this bad! I mean I know I'm female and all.. but still... This isn't right..' I thought somewhat confused.

Unconsciously I crossed my arms over my chest and began chewing on the inside of my cheek outwardly showing my indecisiveness.

For once the usually talkative and straight forward group stood in silence as my emotions and thoughts caused havoc on my insides.

"So I have no choice huh..." I mumbled in slight defeat.

They had essentially backed me into a corner with their reason. And in all seriousness I probably would have asked to be bunked with the Vizards, I just hate... a lot of things...

Yeah I've lost my sanity.. yep definitely insane.

I looked up at the ridiculously fake sky adorning the ceiling of the training grounds desperately trying to figure out everything when the happier memories I had with my last remaining family member flitted through my mind causing a true smile to light up my previously solemn features and unbidden

tears to carve their way down my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Oh come on Ali! Not fair! We don't have_ _school tomorrow!" A 15 year old David pleaded, his hands coming off the x-box controller to brush a strand of darkening blonde hair out of his blue eyes._

"_Dave I'm serious it's midnight get off and go to bed." I warned trying and failing to be serious as I broke into a shit eating grin. _

_His eyes widened at the implications of what that grin usually brought and he hastily shut off the x-box and sauntered into his room not ten paces away._

"_It better be good." He called out menacingly before flashing a grin at me and closing his bedroom door._

_I sighed unable to stop the smile tugging relentlessly at the corners of my mouth. 'Jeez I get the first good pay check in months and he's going to suck me dry of any and all cash I have left over.'_

XxXxXxXxX

Suddenly a hand was on my left shoulder and I almost..._almost_... jumped out of my skin. My head snapped toward the hand and my eyes widened in shock. It was the strawberries hand. His usual glare towards me had softened slightly. Hard amber becoming warm copper. My hand flew to my face wiping away my tears and turning away from him ignoring the pull on my soul telling me he could help.

" I need to get my zanpakto..." I mumbled distractedly, desperate to get rid of that weird feeling, turning away from the now bemused group.

My mind was a jumble of thoughts and images as I absentmindedly made my way to the room I had been.. well passing out in.

Upon reaching the room and sliding open the door a wave of irritation washed over me and I scowled at said irritated object.

"What did I do now?" I asked exasperated seemingly to thin air.

'_Never ever leave without your only source of defense.'_ The thunderous and irritated growl chastised resounding in my head and making me wince slightly.

_'_Look I didn't think I'd be ambushed like that. Sure as hell didn't expect to be forced onto the Vizards. I know they don't want me. I may be 'kin' but I have the sixth espada taking an extended cat nap in a dark corner of my soul.' I shot back now somewhat amused that I could annoy the wise wolf in my soul and consequently in my head.

I strode quickly over to the now angrily humming and glowing weapon and picked it up, yelping slightly at the painful shock that shot up my arm.

"That hurt damn it!" I growled at the sword only to receive a rumble like chuckle.

"Ha Ha very funny wise guy." I responded sarcastically rolling my eyes as I walked back out the door.

I putting the worries of living with the Vizards out of my mind, as if I really had a choice in that matter, I wondered if I could ask Urahara for a sash or something to attach the katana to so that I wouldn't have to constantly carry the thing. As if on cue at the top and bottom of the scabbard clouds wafted out and towards the opposite ends creating a stormy gray sash that fit perfectly around my torso over my left shoulder.

'Well that's convenient... Thanks' I thought as I situated the weapon on my back comfortably, not once breaking stride

Not for the first time a longed to have my brother at my side. With him I could do anything. We were each others pillar of strength, someone to lean on when we weren't sure of something.

I slid down the immensely long ladder and landed with a thump, zanpakto comfortably secured on my back the handle poking out over my left shoulder. For a split second I wondered why my zanpakto didn't disappear with my soul when it entered my body only for that thought to be stopped cold by the electrically warm and familiar rumble in my head.

'I can't leave you defenseless now can I?' He thundered sarcastically.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"Oh how kind of you." I muttered sarcastically not focusing on the group I was now striding towards.

"Kind of who?" Urahara interjected as I came within earshot.

Stumbling over my own two feet and my thoughts I fought to keep my balance.

"Oh... ah.. no one in particular." I laughed out nervously.

Three pairs of disbelieving eyes glared, me finally getting a baring on my emotions just let it go over my head.

"Think what ya' want, your not getting an answer from me." I sighed.

"Alrighty then! You have everything Alicia-san?" Urahara chirped, waving his infuriating fan in front of his face. 

"I _love_ how you assume that just because I grabbed my zanpakto that I'm going to go with Shinji here." I spat, sarcasm deciding to dance at the edges of my tone while my face was set in what I hoped was an angered scowl.

Their reactions were priceless. Shinji tensed expecting to have to drag me to their 'hide out', Ichigo scowled his hands twitching toward the direction of Zangetsu's hilt on his back, as if he'd need to use that over sized meat cleaver, and Urahara just smiled snapping his fan shut.

"But yeah, I'm ready. Not like I really had a choice in this matter. I'm not so stupid as to put innocent lives at risk." I finished in a somewhat bored tone, amusement playing in my hazel eyes.

They all look at me like I'm crazy. I just shrug and follow the eccentric, always-smiling, powerful, blonde-haired Vizard out of the store through the streets of Karakura and into the new-yet-familiar warehouse the masked army calls home. And they should. I am crazy... At least that's the conclusion my mind has come up with. I still can't fully believe that this is truly real, no matter how real the pain and screwed up emotions feel. It feels like a dream... a ridiculously long painful dream that I won't ever wake up from. I can't tell you when I came up with this and I can't explain why but it's all my mind can really process as I numbly follow this man into yet another unknown.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A.N/ So the last part of chapter four. Now things can finally pick up into the meat of what my mind has been brewing when I first thought of this story... okay I lied what I first thought of was Alicia's death and her getting to the Bleach universe. The rest came after that :D**

**Also pairings right now are up in the air. If you want Alicia to be paired with _anyone_ just let me know, really I've set her up so that she could be paired with just about anyone... which is a good and bad thing.**

**Next chapter or so should really come out faster. Though once a month seems reasonable to me right now seeing as life has decided to throw way to many fast curved balls my direction and I'm using a shared computer thus making the times I write solely from midnight on into the early hours of the day.**

**Enough personal stuffs!**

**I really need to thank soccerstar7 for reviewing and semi-betaing this chapter, as well as BlackHawkNight64, and shaowgouf for reviewing the first part.**

**SSSSSOOOO about ten pages of stuffs if I cut out all the spacing. I hope you liked her explanation and this chapter in general this really was a pain in the arse to write.**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! they are like my reason and inspiration for writing and also make my day :D**

**With much love**

**~Animelover**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys sssooo much for the reviews on the last chapter! They seriously were amazing!**

**I'm really really sorry about the tardiness of this chapter its been over 2 months. That's kindof inexcuseable but I'm going to explain for my conscious sake. If ya really don't care just skip this and read on my friends read on... As soon as I began to recover from a case of nasty writers block my father had to take the laptop in for repairs...something about "window's crappy vista system..." Of course he used expletives I'd rather not use seeing as I'm trying to clean up my language... heh... it doesn't help that my dad then denied me access to the computer for a few weeks straight... then life decided to... well life and me don't get along so well right now...**

**This has been edited and redone close to 12 times now though... it's been a total pain is my white arse.**

**But enough dribble!**

**I'm so so very sorry for the monstrous long wait!**

**So with out further adieu CHAPTER 5 IN AAALLLL ITS GLORY!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 5 Now the real fun begins.

The walk through then town passed in silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. Shinji with his constant chesshire grin and me with my blank stare. They say that there are five stages of grief. And I can honestly say that it is a load of bull. People make it out that the stages come one at a time and in the order presented to you.

"It will be hard but you'll get through it." They say.

Unconsciously my face contorts into a sneer, hazel eyes glinting malevolently in the early morning sun. As it is I'm experiencing 'anger', 'depression', and 'acceptance' all in one big ball of emotion forced down only by sheer force of will. Living with no parents you have to grow up fast, emotions that are usually expressed freely as a teen are locked up, confined often never to see the light of day outside the confines of what had been my last remaining family member.

'_Child._'

How a loud clap of thunder could sound annoyed escapes me.

"Sorry" I sighed.

I caught Shinji glancing at me from the corner of his eyes and, turning to face him, leveled him with a questioning stare. Not realizing we had reached the warehouse in which the Vizards called 'Home'.

The blonde haired man just shook his head and gestured for me to enter the compound.

I stood transfixed for a few moments before stuffing my hands in my pockets while straightening out my posture and raising my chin.

The second I stepped into the ware house though, chills ran up my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I dismissed the feeling thinking it was just that the warehouse was cold.

I made no more then three strides before the edges of swords were pressed against my throat.

"Wow. I didn't think an 18 year old, untrained, girl posed that much of a threat to trained and battle hardened warriors." I drawled out, eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Oi easy there." Shinji so graciously intervened, earning a sandal to the face that sent him careening into a concrete wall.

"WHAT THE HELL BALDY! WHO IS SHE!" Hiyori yelled, her short stature somewhat imposing as she leaned over the bowl-cut blonde's crumpled figure.

"The name's Alicia Johnson." I droned., highly annoyed at being talked about while I was in the room.

I honestly thought the anime was an exaggeration for comedy... apparently I was wrong. They got her dead on.

Hiyori's head whipped around to face me, pink jacket fluttering slightly at the movement. Her childish form in a crouch, sandal menacingly clutched in her hands.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the scene.

"So why the hell do you feel like an Espada?" The girl shot back as she stalked away from the bloody and now apparently unconscious blonde-haired Vizard towards me.

Angry and suspicious muddy brown locked with narrowed hazel. The tension in the room skyrocketed as silence blanked the place.

"I... Grimmjow... He..." I faltered.

I still had no idea how the 6th Espada had my soul traverse across universes or how to even explain it to her. The kitten in question was out-cold somewhere in the far reaches of my soul.

"He's part of my soul. Don't ask me how or why. I can't answer that, I don't have the foggiest idea. I know that I'm technically supposed to be dead. But that's another story." I sighed, my arms crossing over my voluptuous chest in thought.

"How can we trust you not to attack us then?" Lisa asked coldly causing my head to snap over my right shoulder toward her, simultaneously nicking my neck against one of the blades being held at my throat.

I ignored the warm fluid languidly creating a trail of crimson against my sun-abused skin over my collar-bone and shot a glare at the offending pervert.

"I never asked you to trust me now did I? Just because I'm here doesn't mean I trust you either. But I'm exactly like the rest of you, I have an inner hollow. If I didn't I wouldn't be here now would I!" I hissed.

Unknowingly, black tendrils began to crawl across the sclerae of my eyes in response to my sudden flare of anger, giving them all the proof my words couldn't. The palpable tension noticeably waned and the swords were removed from my neck. The group didn't disperse from the loose circle around me but the immediate threats to my life and limb were sheathed. A breath I didn't know I was holding rushed out of me in a tired and weary sigh.

A pregnant silence hung in the air, no one knowing what to say or for that matter what to do.

Minutes passed before the apparent 'leader' of the group stirred in the form of a pained groan. I eyed him suspiciously, I knew that Hiyori couldn't have knocked him out like that.

'I'm willing to bet my life savings that the bastard was hoping for them to accept me into the group.'

I wasn't expecting a response and I didn't receive one from that comforting if not _slightly_ agitating presence in my mind. I looked around at the surrounding Vizard, absently noting that Hachi was missing from the group, and seeing that no one was going to assist the former captain I casually walked over to him, intent on helping his lazy ass up so that he could explain to the antsy group of hybrids. Wishing that I was any where but here I nudged him with my sneaker and scowled slightly as it prompted no response.

"Get up."

No answer.

I scowled and landed an annoyed kick at his bicep, a satisfied smirk dancing at the hem of my mouth from the resounding thunk of foot against arm.

It worked, bastard was on his feet faster then my eyes could follow.

"Alright Alright." He drawled walking over to the slowly dispersing group of exiles.

For my part I stood stunned at the speeds he had just thrown around, my mind was reeling.

'Jesus! I realized they were fast but damn! That's just ridiculous. ' I thought incredulously.

Hiding my surprise through a bored expression I turned toward the group who was now staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"What did I do now?" I practically whined.

'This is really starting to get annoying.'

"Oh nothing! Let's get ya settled in shall we?" Shinji called out slyly as he turned on his heel and walked toward the back of the warehouse itself.

I simply nodded my assent and followed him once more, wary of the attempts at not-so-inconspicuous stares.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I huffed indignantly as I flopped down onto the futon that would technically belong to me for the rest of my now almost endless life time. **Whoop-de-freakin-do.**

My nose wrinkled as dust invaded my nostrils in an apparent attempt at getting me to sneeze. A few seconds later that invasion was successful as a muffled sneeze rocked my frame slightly.

Shaking my head a few times to rid my self of the 'after-sneeze' I gazed around the spartan room.

No it didn't have shields, wooden walls, spears, or swords.

The only pieces of furniture in the other wise empty concrete box of a room room were a wardrobe like desk and the futon I was currently laying on.

"Feels like home..." I mumbled sarcastically.

My mind flitted back to the conversation in the hall way and groaning slightly at the imminent pain I threw my right arm over my head hiding my eyes in the crook of my elbow.

"_Because we're basically startin' from scratch wit' ya', your trainin' in shinigami arts starts as soon as possible. Try and get some sleep._"

I needed anything but sleep, I wanted to do something, _anything_. I never had been one to sit still... Ever.

I always was doing something.

With a disgruntled sigh I rolled off the futon and got to my feet, eyes immediately darting to the sheathed sword resting against the wall. A longing to have it nestled between my shoulders flashed through me. Blinking to adjust to the new found 'need' I strode over and picked it up smiling softly at the contented hum resonating from the weapon the instant my fingers brushed the nylon and satin wrapped hilt. A question flitted through my mind and I couldn't help but vocalize it.

"Hey will normal people be able to see the sword on my back. . . or is it limited to.. the uh... spiritual people..." I mumbled.

I waited silently, hoping for an answer.

The equivalent of a mental shrug brushed against my conscious.

'Good enough for me.' I thought wryly.

Strapping the sheathed weapon to my back I strode almost lazily out of the room. I'd get sleep when I couldn't stand on my own two feet.

Much to the mild amusement and surprise of the Vizard I walked into the main area of the warehouse dead-set on exiting, not thirty minutes after the assumed blonde-haired leader had led me to my own keep. I watched silently as something was exchanged between them, most likely money.

' They were betting... on how long I'd stay in that room?... That's so...'

Three words.

What. The. Hell?

In an instant Kensei was in front of me, a disapproving frown on his face his arms crossed over his chest in slight agitation.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I sighed audibly, already knowing where this was going to go.

"Look I've never been one to just sit around. I've been cooped up for who knows how long at that psycho's shop . And I like my sanity. . . or at least what's left it it. So I'm going to just walk and clear my head. If you need me you know how to find me." I called as I turned around the silver-haired man and walked backwards out of the entrance.

The moment I was past the warehouse I let out a contented sigh.

God it felt good to get out, to get away from everything. In the back of my head a faint rumbling sound akin to an amused chuckle caught my attention. I hadn't made it more then 10 strides when I suddenly jerked to a stop much like a dog on a leash.

"What the hell!" I cried indignantly.

'_Pup you won't be able to find your way back. Go back to the ware house and follow my instructions._'

I whipped my head around and glared at the stormy gray and electric blue hilt sticking over my right shoulder. Defiantly I tried walking farther away from the concrete structure only for the leash sensation to come back stronger then the first.

Growling low in annoyance I spun on my heal and trudged back. Upon reaching the large garage-door like entrance I stopped and angrily unsheathed the blade from my back in a sweeping arc.

"Alright now what." I _almost_ spat catching the attention of all inside the building.

Irritation was clawing at my insides, I wanted to run damn it, I wanted that feeling of wind caressing my face and hair as the rhythm of my feet and the pounding of my heart blocked all other sound from my ears.

'_Place your palm on the ground, close your eyes and rid your mind of all distractions._' The thunderous baritone instructed.

Sighing I knelt and did just that. I don't know how much time passed but eventually I felt the Vizard slowly converging to my spot on the ground.

'Now what.' I thought.

'_Feel the electric current of your body and direct it to the ground under your palm._'

It was harder then he made it sound. For a while I struggled to even find the current let alone manipulate it.

'Ya know, I love how you give me basic ideas for later techniques but won't reveal your name.' I thought sourly as for the umpteenth time the current wouldn't leave the palm of my hand.

Another amused rumble of thunder met my inner ears as he replied.

'_You have yet to prove me that you are worthy of my name pup.'_

I huffed in slight aggravation and focused on the current in my hand causing it to feel all... tingly and numb.

I paused midway into one of my attempts realizing something.

What if. . . What if instead of forcing it out of my body I made the connection as part of me. . . like. . . like an extension?

With a distant rolling rumble of thunder that oddly sounded like approval I snaked the electricity from my hand latching onto the ground and held it there. I breathed a sigh of relief when the spark stayed attached to the earth. Standing I was able to watch as it arced playfully in and out of the ground staying within a small set space, as if scared to leave it. Almost immediately I felt vaguely fatigued yet I was tempted to laugh in my success, but didn't. I couldn't hold back all my joy though as a smile tried to split my face in half. Seems as if I just might have a knack for this.

_Maybe._

Who knows.

I spun sharply on my heel and took off in what could be called a relaxed run willing my feet to take me where ever they saw fit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Here again huh. . ." I mumbled quietly.

I was at the park standing at the fringes of laughing children and chiding parents under a warm midday sun. My feet must hate me. Bringing me to the place where my life ended and yet somehow began anew at the same time. Hesitation to re-renter the park grounded me to my place on the road. Behind me cars whizzed by noisily and a few passers by talked noisily as they went about their daily lives. Running a frustrated hand through my hair I turned and strode away from the park, my destination. . . well I don't think I ever had one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Walking through the not-so-small town of Karakura, Japan I was able to really see what the town was like. And in some strange way it felt like home. There was the downtown area, immediate suburbs and the more country-like area's with out all the corn fields. With the sun's rays warming my head, shoulders, and arms, even if it was just momentary, I felt as if I could forget where I was. And for a moment I really had. I wasn't walking the streets of Karakura. I was walking through the hazardously paved trailer park me and my brother had called home for so many years. I could see him perched against the front door, a cheesy smile plastered on his face as he rubbed his shoulder in obvious embarrassment. He had lost his key... again.

The sun beat uninhibitedly on my head, a few beads of sweat gathering along my hair line before they slowly fell down my neck. A cool breeze caressed my skin leaving goosebumps in it's wake and causing me to freeze mid-stride. The sounds of running water drifted to my ears. Slowly I turned my head and the simplistic beauty of this spot was breath taking. The sun was slowly sinking behind the skyscraper laden horizon creating a painting filled with smudged hues of yellow,pink,read, and orange on the waters on the stream just a few meters away from me.

I was unknowingly walking along the sidewalk on the same banks of the river where Ichigo had lost his mother. I had been so caught up in thought that not only had the day passed by in one huge blur of motion, color, and sound but I had stumbled upon this deceptively serene place in the middle of it all.

"Damn it all to hell." I grumbled as I meandered down the stairs, eyes scanning the grass.

I reached the bottom and a feeling of cold dread settled itself in my chest causing me to stagger back a few paces.

'What the hell was that?'

I suddenly wanted to get as far away as possible from this spot but... and there always is a but... I'm a walking contradiction... another part of me was rooted to where I was standing. Sighing heavily, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, I cautiously walked along the edge of the river eying the lazily moving water. Its funny how such a peaceful scene could be plagued by horrors some wouldn't dare to imagine. My vision began to blur as I continued to stare into the murky waters my muscles involuntarily becoming lax. Unbidden memories once again rose to fore front of my mind, swamping me with emotions. I gasped under the weight of them all and fell to my knees as helplessness and regret threatened to swallow me whole. I could barely think, barely breathe, barely function. It was as if someone had hit a lock down button in my mind.

'What. . . The. . . Hell. . .' I thought blearily.

Slowly so very slowly I lowered myself onto my side my body slowly succumbing to the weight that had so suddenly been placed upon it. It was when my eyes began to flutter shut that I realized something was terribly wrong. I jolted upright, wincing as my head began swimming, and looked around.

Something didn't feel right, yes this place had a slight ominous feel to it, most likely why nnot many people are around this spot but... this amount of chill... it's just not right.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as something_ screamed_ at me to...

"**MOVE YOU IDIOT WOMAN!"**

Out of shock and fear I leaped forward obeying the feminine distorted voice in my head and missing the edge of something that impacted where I had been standing just moments before.

I whirled to see what it was that had just attempted to smush me through a cloud of dust.

I really wish I hadn't.

A wave of blood-lust, hunger, and feral anger washed over me like a tidal wave. Take a lion, turn its skin the most disgusting color of grey-green you can think of, put a face-fitting mask on with over sized canines, and a whole through its chest and you have the hollow that was currently staring at me like I was the most delectable 5 course meal in the universe. And when you think of how many entities are in my soul... 'ts not that far fetched.

This hollow didn't just stay still and monologue like the first, oh no. This one immediately began circling me like the predator its form represented. I felt like a gazelle in head lights. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. The pressure on my lungs from the power of the beast was almost unbearable. Each breath was strained and labored, I was already sweating, auburn hair sticking uncomfortably to my neck and shoulders.

I needed to move. I needed to get away from here. There was no way in hell could handle this hollow... not like I am now.

I suddenly remembered the small pill in my jeans butt pocket.

'The Gikongon...'

Suddenly everything kicked into over drive. My fingers drove into the fabric and grasped the pill then fluidly popped it into my mouth. As my shihaksho clad soul was freed from its confines the hollow stopped waiting and lunged forward in a silent attack.

I was hit with bone white mask and thrown away from the faux body and into the ground a few dozen meters away creating a small crater in the process.

With a groan I slowly scrambled to my feat, hastily drawing my yet-to-be-named zanpaktou. Grimacing as blood trailed down the side of my face from some unseen injury I watched the slowly approaching hollow fear slowly coiling in my gut and overriding any and all of the other swirling emotions.

What was I thinking. I hadn't held a sword for longer then.. well just now. It was a foreign and astoundingly comfortable presence in my hands. Fleetingly I wondered if any of the other Shinigami would show before the 'lion' raced toward me. It was taking all my concentration and effort just to dodge the torpedo like thing. It seemed incapable of doing anything other then randomly charging and trying to knock me once more to the ground in hopes of incapacitating me. And I was only capable of dodging. Every time I tried to block or ward off an attack I would end up air borne. Not fun.

On one of its many head-long rushes it suddenly changed tactics using its tail for the first time. The whip like appendage shot out and ripped into the flesh of my left rib cage. I grit my teeth against the sudden white hot pain from the laceration and skid against the dirt in an attempt to stabilize my balance. Twin pairs of drag marks carved into the ground one lined with a trail of crimson. I hissed in pain as each heart beat expunged more of my life's fluid out of my body and onto my skin and the ground beneath my sandal clad feet.

'This has to end NOW!' I mentally roared as I gripped the hilt and sprinted toward the heartless being intent on slashing it's mask in two.

I had taken kendo one or two times before I died. Enough to know how to basically handle the weapon... but not.. DEFINITELY not enough to defeat this... thing. Each slash was either dodged or glanced off iron like skin.

"WHY CAN'T I FUCKING CUT YOU!" I roared in frustration as I lunged one final time.

It was all I had left. With the amount of blood I was losing fatigue was setting in faster then I had ever thought possible. My body was screaming for rest while my head was determined to survive... but more importantly to win. Fleeing never came up as an option.

Electricity erupted around the blade and went unnoticed as I closed the distance between me and the hollow.

It struck out with a clawed paw I simply swung my blade to intercept. To my surprise the limb erupted in a shower of crimson dousing the both of us. For the first time since the hollow appeared a high pitched and warbled howl of agony ripped from its masked maw and flinching at the sound I diverted my attention to the ground only to gasp in shock as to what I found.

I stared in shock and amazement at the blade in my hands and the winding arcs of electricity dancing across the luminescent edge.

'Are you...'

'_I couldn't let you die because you alone lack the skill, training, and experience to defeat this hollow.'_

I exhaled in agitation and situated the blade parallel to the ground, my hazel eyes glaring metaphorical daggers at the lion-looking thing in front of me as it cradled its stump of a leg to its 'chest'.

'Thanks for the help.'

I received no reply and I leaped forward and began to attack in earnest. This time my blows rained down like hell's fire. Each strike connecting and weakening the beast. Though I wasn't doing any better if anything I was getting slower by the second.

Attack, block, dodge, attack, block, counter. . .

'THERE!'

With a flourish of my sword I side-stepped the paw aimed for my abdomen and impaled the white mask, embedding my electrified weapon all the way up to the hilt and resting my forehead on the cool bone above the right eye.

"I'm sorry... I can't... can't die. Not now. At least you went down with a fight." I murmured in apology.

A rumble emitted from the hollows chest sounding oddly like a purr before his body disappeared in a plume of black and light blue particles. With nothing holding me up I collapsed to my knees, weakly gripping the hilt of my sword, muscles quivering from exertion. An all encompassing sadness filled me from the death of that hollow and it stunned me as a single tear fell from my wide melancholy hazel eyes.

This was definitely not normal. . . But then again ever since I arrived here nothing had been normal.

'I have a feeling that nothing will ever be "normal" for me ever again.' I thought absent-mindedly as darkness encroached on my vision and in one fell swoop snatched me from the realm of the conscious.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A.N: AND DONE! FINALLY! -rejoices in corner-**_

_**So about 9 pages if you take out these authors notes. I hope that this is good... It got deleted 2x while I was editing it... ended up writing the entire thing over. So I grabbed the openoffice program and VIOALA! Instant happiness on a pixel :P**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter!**_

_**And once again I AM SSOOOOO VERY SORRY about the lateness of this chapter. With school started and me being more focused... I might be able to churn out chapter 6 faster... possibly I'm not entirely sure. My father leaves for the Philippians this Wednesday for three months. That'll be a little hard. But none the less I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out ASAP!**_

_**If ya liked what ya read. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Your input is what honestly drives me to even post these chapters :D**_

Oh and be fore ya go. Preview for the next chapter :P

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Before I could even reply Hiyori was on me sword drawn eyebrows drawn into a glare.

"What the hell!" I yelped, simultaneously drawing my blade from the sheath on my back.

I barely got him up in time to block. The impact jarring my arms and shoulders, muscles straining to hold back the blade wielding attacker.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A:N- Okay so due to coming down with a cold that has slowly but surely been morphing into Pneumonia. I've become bedridden and with nothing else to do to clear my head of the pressure in my nasal cavity, and lungs (anatomy class DOES come in handy :D) I decided to type up the 6th chapter. Though.. due to the fact that I've become delusional... in the form of chappy the rabbit plot bunnies attacking me while I try to sleep and anything they can get their furry paws of doom on... it might not be the best chapter I've churned out.. Either way I hope ya like it!**_

**random side note~ CURSE YOU YOU SPINNY BEACH BALL OF DOOM!*(if ya own a Mac ya know what I'm talking about) kay I'm good.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6 A New Point of View and More information**

In small clearing in the midst of the Menos Forest in Hueco Mundo a single Adjucas-class hollow lay seemingly in a state of comatose against one of the many quartz-like trees. At first site many think it is dead or dying, yet when you look closer you see that none of the blood red stripe-like tribal markings adorning its hulking tiger-like body are actual wounds. The hollow is of perfect health and exuding monstrous amounts of reiryoku in waves, easily warding off the lower classes of hollow and inadvertently drawing the more powerful levels to itself.

In a final shudder of power the beast wakes, its muscles rippling and stretching as if waking from a pleasant nap. And in truth that's what it was. Its maw armed with twelve-inch-long razor-sharp canines opened in an imitation of a yawn, a long drawn out growl of contentedness echoing in the silence. In the matter of a few days it had evolved, forced onto such a path by the overwhelming hunger that it had learned early on, was futile to resist, and the sheer numbers of hollow that were drawn to it like moths to a flame due to its massive amount of power that continued to grow.

It had rapidly learned that it was not a speed fighter, rather a power and endurance, something speed didn't have.

If the power it held wasn't enough of an abnormality this hollow remembered its name from when it was alive and a few hazy memories as a human child.

Its name was David Johnson, sister of Alicia Johnson, and his goal was to find his sister if she was still alive. For his last memory of her was in a rain soaked parking lot sprawled out on the ground bleeding from fatal wounds.

**'I will find you Ali.'**

With that thought he tensed and bounded up to the tree line to scout the immediate area for breakfast. He had already searched almost all of Hueco Mundo, he needed to get stronger and regain his human form as either a Vasto Lorde or an Arrancar and travel to the Living world and search for her there.

He'd risk going up against the "Mighty" Shinigami to find his sister. But that wasn't at the forefront of his thoughts at the moment. Instead a group of newly evolved Adjucas meandering a little to close claimed the spot light making them todays breakfast. Though a part of him still cringed at the thought of murdering others in cold blood for food the majority of him was rejoicing at such an easy meal. Hungry golden eyes flashed as the group of three continued their trek to where he had been laying mere minutes before. Silently kneading the quartz-like tree under him his muscles coiled in preparation. The younger more inexperienced Adjucas never really stood a chance. In an instant he had leapt down from the canopy landing with a sickening crunch on the first and simultaneously ripping out a heaping chunk from the startled hollow next to it. The third let out a warbled shriek of surprise and immediately darted into the thicker areas of the forrest. With an annoyed grumble the tiger-like hollow turned and began gorging it self on what could be called "fast food". With each hollow it ate its power increased, increasing his chance of reaching that next step in evolution and furthering his goals in reaching the living world for his sister. In the end that was his main reason for doing what he does. His sister meant everything to him. He had to know if she was alive or not, if he survived to get that far. Licking his jowls clean David lept into the forrest intent on finding that straggler already suppressing the loud and irritated voices of the two new hollow he had just consumed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

With a groan I slowly returned to consciousness. I was sore in places I had _never_ been sore in before.

Carefully, as to minimize the discomfort -I had had enough of that for a life time-, I positioned my self onto my knees and surveyed the area. It was dark the only source of light was the full moon casting a silver glow onto anything and everything. So enraptured was I by the beauty of it all that I sat stunned for a few minutes enjoying to cool air and the odd sense of peace.

With a heaving sigh I clamored to my feet realizing with a start that all my injuries I had acquired from that animalistic hollow were healed over, replaced with bright pink scar tissue.

"Oh that's neat... I guess that's a nice little perk to having a former espada and your own personal inner hollow..." I mumbled to my self as I stared at the raised and tender skin.

Almost on instinct I bent over and grabbed the stormy gray and electric blue hilt of my as-of-yet-to-be-named zanpaktou and sheathed it in one fluid motion.

I looked up at the moon with the sudden urge to know what time it was. For a moment I just stared at its beauty before sighing and striding over to my bo-. . . my gigai which was laying face up on the grass. A few blood stains mottled its appearance but other then that it was unharmed.

With a wave of relief I reentered the container, wincing as a migraine shot through my skull and all of the wounds and scar tissue transferred from my soul body to my artificial body.

"Note to self... don't just jump out of your gigai... shit hurts later." I grumbled as I staggered to my feet.

For the longest time I just stood and turned in circles trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get back to the warehouse I now call home. It then hit me.

I wasn't ready to go back. Not yet anyway. So much had happened in such a small amount of time I'd never really gotten a chance to deal with it all. I was through thinking about my dead family.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I mumbled incoherently as I brushed my fingers through blood matted hair.

I stood silently as I warred with my self. Reason told me I needed to go back to the warehouse and get some well needed sleep and I could think with in the confines of that room, my stubborn side was telling me to just walk.

With a reluctant sigh I closed my eyes and pinpointed that spark of energy I had left right outside the concrete entrance.

Snapping my eyes open I turned my head toward the south scanning the rooftops of the jungle like expanse of suburban homes.

Taking one last longing look at the moon I stuffed my hands into my pockets and trudged off toward the ware house.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The walk back passed in an indiscernible blur, colors and sounds melding with one another to form a cacophony of sensations. And faster then I had originally thought I was inside the old and worn structure with half lidded eyes. I didn't care to notice the barrage of stares the were sent my direction, instead I made a "B" line for that room that had my name on it. And as soon as I had reached it I flopped down onto the futon, asleep before my body came in contact with the bed not bothering to remove the sword strapped to my back.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

With a muffled sigh I shifted my elbows under me using them as a prop to move into a sitting position. With bleary eyes I gazed around the room, trying valiantly to fight against the haze of sleep clouding my brain. That 'mini-battle' was sped up as sounds of foot steps and not-so-hushed voices coming from right outside the door.

'I refuse to call anything 'mine' in this place' I thought gloomily.

Shifting off the futon and standing on my own two feet, I winced as my muscles and joints protested. Apparently I was still sore and not fully recovered.

'How long had I slept?' I wondered idly.

When it became painfully obvious that they wouldn't outright enter the premises I strode out there myself and came face-to-face with none other then the two blonde-haired dimwits of the Vizard.

Why would I expect anyone else?

Almost immediately I knew why they were here.

Training had finally begun.

"Yo, come on ya've missed breakfast and lunch. If ya hurry with yer' trainin' you might be able to make dinner. Now let's go we need to evaluate how much reitsu ya have." Shinji commented nonchalantly.

I could only stand like a deer in head-lights. I slept away most of the day.

'HELL YES!' I rejoiced.

Smiling to my self I only nodded and followed the two obviously bewildered Vizards towards the main area of the compound.

Hiyori was oddly silent with a rare contemplative look on her face. I probably should have cared. But I didn't.

'I slept an entire day!'

Reason for my overly happy reaction to that piece of information? For close to five years I never had more then nine hours of sleep on a good day. To have an excess of fourteen hours was god-send. Yeah my limbs were slightly stiff from not moving for so long but I hadn't been this refreshed in ages. And Urahara's place doesn't count. That was unconsciousness, most of which spent in my own inner world, not sleep.

Again on just pure instinct my hand drifted to the handle of my nameless zanpaktou, taking great comfort in the tingling sensation that warmed my hand when I made contact with the nylon-silk hilt.

"Alright _gaki, _ya' see this 'ere?" Hiyori drawled out as she pointed to that stair-stepper thingey of doom.

I remembered this alright. One of the funniest damn things I've ever seen was watching Hiyori chuck that piece of equipment at Ichigo's face.

"Of course I'm not blind." I quipped back, a smug smirk dancing on my lips at the sight of Hiyori's disgruntled glare.

I felt amazing. I don't think anything could bring such a great mood down.

"Watch yer' tongue. Just get on and run till ya' drop 'efore I beat it out of you." She snarled back.

'I don't think she likes me...' I thought amusedly.

"Yes mom." I said back, nothing but sugar coating my words as I strode over to the exercise machine, clamored on, and started running.

The look of pure fury on the girl's face was priceless.

So with high spirits I ran. Time once again seemed to blur as I slipped into a state of trance, the rhythm of my feet, the feel of blood rushing through my veins, the tune of my own heart slowly gaining in volume as time seemed to stretch on.

Who knows how many hours had passed and I was only just starting to become winded. Closing my eyes I tried to focus on the ball of white energy that belonged solely to me. And to my surprise I found not only my ball of roaring white energy, which looked surprisingly like a ball of pure white electricity, but my hollow's tainted black and Grimmjow's powerful yet suppressed neon blue. Each looking surprisingly like a miniature sun, just the color was all wrong. It was fascinating to watch as the flames, or in my case electric sparks, arced out to one another seemingly attempting to merge but were to volatile to even attempt such a thing. I reeled in shock, and outwardly I just barely realized that I had stumbled slightly in my rhythm. The old adage " A soul is destined to die if it cannot merge as one entity.", or something of that nature suddenly seemed to true.

It scared me.

Squashing the fear to think on at a later time I drifted toward that white sun. Almost tentatively I reached out and brushed the edges of my fingers against it. Those same tingles I always got when I grabbed the hilt of my nameless zanpaktou roared to life in my hand stronger then ever before but not entirely uncomfortable. A laugh filled with the merriment suddenly erupted from me as I outwardly threw my head back in sheer joy.

Snapping my head forward, unseeing to the strange looks being sent my general direction, I mentally drew on just a sliver of that energy. The rush that swept through me was euphoric. I could only laugh as I ran, reveling in the sensations. I would not be alone in my joy as the powerful, enigmatic, wolf that happened to be a part of my soul joined in my laughter with a deep rumbling chortle of his own.

'_Soon, pup. Your finally learning.'_

For a moment I paused. After yesterday I hadn't heard a word from my otherwise talkative zanpaktou.

'Awesome.' I thought back with a grin that threatened to split my face in two. Though I still didn't get what he was talking about.

Realizing I had outwardly stopped running and Hiyori was prodding me with the butt end of her sheath I snapped back into reality.

"OI! Don't space out like that! Get back to running!" The short, ill-tempered, Vizard barked.

"Yes mother." I taunted as I resumed my rhythm on the tread-mill knock off.

A feral snarl was my answer as she stalked off. It was only when she returned with the somewhat spread out group that the question hit me.

"Hey! How long have I been running on this thing?" I called out to no one in particular.

It was Lisa who answered my inquiry with a monotone response.

"Three days, eight hours, and thirty-seven minutes."

I choked on air and promptly hopped off the machine.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I almost screeched.

I was beginning to fear that I was going to go into cardiac arrest, my heart had stopped beating for the longest time.

"Unfortunately we're not kiddie." Shinji replied from behind me causing me to whirl.

"Ya' just love to sneak up behind people don't ya'... sneaky bastard." I grumbled under my breath.

Unfortunately my statement didn't go unnoticed and Hirako raised a light blonde eyebrow before continuing.

"We were actually gon'ta pull ya off if you didn't get off yer' self. Ya passed it seems. It's lunch now I'm pre'y sure yer' starvin' after not eatin' fer' four days straigh'." He drawled in his nonchalant way.

With a sigh I glanced toward the Vizard who had grouped tighter together in favor of scooping out servings of some rice and chicken. I waited till Shinji had taken the initiative and headed towards the group that I chose to follow still wary of the tense atmosphere that seemed to cover me in a cloud since I had first arrived.

Silently I plopped a few scoops of the meal then promptly high tailed it to a more secluded section away from the Vizards. I had made it half way into my meal when I heard **her**.

"**Ah top o' the mornin' to ya girlie." **She drawled in a very poor attempt to sound british, which in a voice that was mine but warbled and distorted sent chills down my spine.

"Go away." I growled, stunned and very very annoyed. She wasn't supposed to show up this fast!

"**Can't do tha' now can I? Wouldn't like to leave ya all on yer' lonesome." **She quipped back now sounding very country.

'What the hell are you like a ventriloquist or something?' I thought incredulously, wonderfully oblivious to the several pairs of eyes that was honed in on me while I was having my own inner conversation with someone- no something that wasn't supposed to be awake for a few months.

Apparently when you talk to your inner hollow they are close enough to the surface to taint your reitsu giving it the unmistakeable trade mark of a Vizard.

"**Ah I'm flattered! Ya' were thinkin' of me." **She cackled.

An irritated growl slipped past my lips, my upper lip curling into a feral snarl, revealing the slightly longer canines of my upper and lower jaw.

"Shut up and go away." I barked.

I wasn't scared. Nope. Never. I was annoyed. Yep that was it.

Of course that's what I thought till she suddenly pushed on my hastily erected mental barriers _almost_ shattering them in an instant.

Her mad cackling echoed in my mind causing me to flinch slightly.

" **I can't ever leave ya girlie, after all I am very thankful to the person who brought me into existence of her own free will. Oh and don't worry I won't fight ya for this body for a while yet. I know my limits. But I can sure have fun other ways" **She laughed.

In an instant I was on my feet, meal long forgotten on the rock next to my seat. When had I set it down?

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE YET!" I screeched unseeingly into the ceiling, hands balled into fists at my sides as I shook with fury and _fear._

With a huge mental shove her cackling settled into the background, out of sight but never ever out of mind. Almost instantly a haze of fatigue settled over me causing me to waiver where I stood.

I had never really understood what it felt like to have someone pushing at the control over your own body. To say it was unnerving is a _severe_ understatement. I never saw her face and I don't think I ever want to, but I got that feeling that I'd been seeing her sooner then I had thought.

Sometime between when my conversation with my inner arse monkey started and when it ended Ichigo had walked into the compound.

The realization of what just happened hit me like a dumbbell to the gut and I fell to my knees, hazel eyes wide with terror, knowing, and anger.

I jumped when a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder, head snapping around to get a look at the owner of said hand.

Gazing down at me with painful understanding were a pair of molten doe brown eyes. Yes I'm short say anything and I'll gut you.

Of course he would understand he'd gone through the same thing. How long ago? I still hadn't a clue, never got that information out of the conniving hat-wearing bastard.

Composing my self, which turned out to be fairly difficult under that stare that sent shivers down my spine, I shook my head as if clearing it and turned to face the strawberry.

"I'll be fine" I whispered as confidently as a whisper could sound not meeting his eyes, choosing to stare mindlessly at the black cloth of his_ shihaksho_ on his shoulder_._

I didn't really trust my voice that much, I was still shaken from that sudden unexpected encounter.

With a subtle squeeze he let go of my shoulder and walked toward the Vizard. For a moment I just stood stunned as I unconsciously raised a hand to where his had been moments ago. My shoulder felt oddly warm and.. tingly.

'Oh no I'm not..NO never...' I thought shakily as a warm feeling pooled in my gut causing a blush to erupt across my cheeks.

'Gawd damn it'

With what could be called a whine... which wasn't! Because I don't whine. I turned and watched the antics of Ichigo and the Vizards. And I have to say nothing beats having front row seats. The anime could never compare.

Almost immediately Hiyori had attempted to beat the guy with her sandal.

"YOUR LATE BALDY!" She roared as she lunged forward, her ever-trusty flip-flop thing in her hand aimed for his right temple.

"NO I'M NOT SNAGGLE TOOTH! YOU NEVER SET AN EXACT TIME!" He yelled back with a smirk while dodging the projectile.

I could only smile at their antics, past uneasiness forgotten. For a while it just consisted of Ichigo barely dodging Hiyori's sandal as they shouted insults at each other. It wasn't until Love cut in, with his obnoxiously shaped afro almost ten minutes later did they stop.

"Hey now are you here to goof around or are ya here to train Ichigo?"

Almost comically both participants froze where they were. In Ichigo's case it happened to be in the air, Hiyori was poised to launch her self at him from a precariously positioned rock.

"Yeah I guess. Come on baldy let's see if you can hold that mask o' yers' for longer then _fifteen_ seconds." Hiyori goaded.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"F-Fifteen seconds." I choked out.

'This can't be. This early in the plot line. What happened... why do I have Grimmjow in my soul! If the war against Aizen hasn't ended... how did Grimmjow...

"Oi new chick. Ya alright?" Rose questioned from beside me.

"No... no I'm not." I responded as if on auto-pilot. In an instant gears began to turn and I spun to face the musically inclined Vizard.

"How did Ichigo defeat Grimmjow?" I asked with a slight tint of steel. I _needed_ to know and now.

"You'll have to ask him. It's not my story to tell kid." Rose responded slightly taken off-guard.

"Thanks."

With that I jogged over to the Vizards.

"Ichigo!" I called.

At the sound of his name he stopped and spun to identify the voice. At the sight of me his eyes widened in curiosity.

"How and when did you defeat Grimmjow?" I asked, immediately getting to the point.

At the sudden guarded look in his eyes I knew that I was walking on thin ice.

"Come on just tell me. I need to know this. Already my story and this one isn't matching up." I almost begged.

I don't beg. I just needed this information really badly.

"My hollow took control in our first fight two weeks ago, _he_ did enough damage to the espada so that when I finally took control a massive Getsuga was all it took to end him." Ichigo replied with a little bit of ice in his tone. "Why do you want to know?" He continued.

I paled.

"I need to see Urahara." I said absent-mindedly.

"What? Why?" Ichigo called out confusedly.

"In the first battle between you and Grimmjow your hollow didn't take over. He started encroaching on you but the espada was called back to Hueco Mundo because he came with out orders. He lost his left arm then. Your black Getsuga only scarred him. And at the time you didn't have your mask. And he didn't even use his Resurrection. He basically beat you senseless. It could barely be called a fight." I said in one big mess of words.

"So your informant was wrong. What's the big deal?" Shinji asked, trying to play it off.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! Up till then I haven't missed a single damned detail of what happened with Ichigo and his closest friends. I know it all! I know almost all the way up to where..." I stopped almost choking on my words.

'Shit. I wasn't supposed to go that far.'

I mentally cringed as looks of fear, doubt, confusion, and in Mashiro's case complete emptiness were cast onto me adding a metaphorical weight onto my shoulders. I immediately knew I had screwed up when the pressure in the room seemed to skyrocket.

"What do you mean you know it all!" Ichigo snapped.

I was to frayed to even think about dealing with all of this 'calmly'.

"It's exactly as it sounds damn it!" I retorted.

With the doubtful looks I was receiving I knew in my gut I was going to have to explain somewhat if they were ever going to really trust my word.

'Gawd I hate this.' I groaned inwardly.

"Ichigo your hollow made a speech about killer instinct when you fought him for control right?" I inquired at a brisk pace.

When all I got was a wide eyed nod I moved on.

"Shinji you were the last to lose consciousness the night Aizen ran those hollowfication tests on you right?"

Again I was met with a wide-eyed nod and moved on to the next Vizard.

"Mashiro you were the only one who didn't have to do an inner battle you could already hold your mask for fifteen hours or something ridiculous like that right?"

"Hai hai!"

"Kensei you were the one of the first, the information is kinda hazy it's been so long, to hollowfy right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't prove anything." He grunted out.

"I'm not done!" I snapped.

"Hachigen-san that night you were sent out with Shinji who was the captain of the fifth, Rose who was captain of the third, Love who was captain of the seventh, and Kyoraku's Lieutenant Lisa by the Captain-Commander him self. Am I wrong?" I asked semi-calmly as I desperately tried to get a hold of my raging emotions.

"You would be right." His airy voice responded.

"Look I could spout off more information but all it is, is _wasting time_." I finished my voice straining not to devolve into a feral hiss.

"What more could you possibly know!" Hiyori cut in.

"That Aizen will capture Inoue Orihime in order to draw Ichigo into Hueco Mundo making it look like she betrayed everyone so he states that the Seireitei can't afford to send a rescue team for a traitor! Yet later into the advance the twelfth, eleventh, sixth and fourth captains will join Ichigo and his gang in Hueco Mundo effectively cutting Soul Societies fighting force in half! And when that rat bastard finally decides to show up in the Fake Karakura town he seals any and all Garganta! Trapping everyone!. To top it off he brings his top three espada who end up dying in the end due to YOUR intervention. But it won't be a-freaking-nough! He still makes it to the real Karakura Town, because even though with the arrival of a few more key people he will have already merged with the god damned Hogyoku!" I yelled, anger and frustration getting the better of me.

For a few moments silence reigned, the only sound coming from me and my harsh breathing.

"Unfortunately though all of that needs to happen. Along the way Ichigo here gains a level of power none of you ever reached as far as I know. But I can try to make it so that you stand a better chance by knowing what might possibly happen next. With me here I'm one-hundred percent positive that a lot of things have changed." I finished in a defeated sigh.

"Alright Ichigo, Hiyori, Love, Kensei stay here and spar. According to this little red head here we need to prepare a little more. I'll take Lisa and Rose with me to Urahara's. We'll be back by dawn." Shinji called out in what could be called a relaxed commanding time.

With the orders handed out nods of ascent were given and everyone went off in their respected directions. Immediately Shinji spun on his heel and started walking to the large garage like entrance with Lisa and Rose not to far behind. For a moment I looked only at Ichigo gouging his reaction. There was a determined steely glint in his eye and I knew he would be stronger then I would ever hope for him to be at this stage.

"OI shorty ya' comin' or what!" Shinji called from the entrance.

"Yeah I'm coming." I began airily, then his full comment sunk in.

"I'M NOT SHORT DAMN IT I'M FUN SIZED!" I yelled after him as I ran to catch up.

Maybe I'd fit in with the Vizards more then I had originally thought.

Maybe.. eventually they'd come to understand.

And maybe _just_ maybe I'd be able to turn the tide of the upcoming battle farther away from that rat bastard Aizen Sousuke.

**A:N- I AM GOD! About 9-10 pages in the matter of a few hours AND AND! it's up extra early... I'm a moron it's one a.m. I'm getting pneumonia... and I'm typing this! Ah well. It just kinda hit me so... TADA!-hack- -cough- -sniffle-**

**Anyway this was all my sleep deprived, feverish mind could gloop out for ya.**

**I hope ya like it! And excuse any error's I can't see with my eyes watering and I'm sick and tired and...**

**I'm going to stfu nao.**

**If ya likes it PLEASE leave me a review! I LIVE off of those things!**

**Much Love**

**~Animelover**

**Edit: RAGE! MY LINE BREAKS DIDN'T SHOW! So they should work now. If not.. well apparently I'm gonna have ta cap a #$^$&%$.**

**Alright SO I've just taken an hour or so and hastily beta'd this on mai own. I am somewhat proud of this chapter. Not only in the speed in which I got it done but the amount of plot holes I've been filling.**

**As you've noticed some huge thing's have changed. With the SPOILER whole Final Getsuga stripping Ichigo of all of his power SPOILER I've had to edit some things.**

**I had originally planned for this to be a post-war fic. But with chapter 420 that idea just went down the drain seeing as I want to keep to canon as much as possible.**

**So at the moment Alicia conviently landed right before Inoue was taken by the emo-spada.**

**Also Ichigo did end up beating Grimmjow but at the same time _he_ didn't really beat him. His hollow was string enough to finally push for that control and beat the living cat nip out of one of our favorite Espada. **

**Alright so I'm done ranting. Hopefully that's cleared up any questions...**

**Of course please leave a review. I love to hear what you think and what I could possibly change and what I should keep doing.**

**REVIEWS ARE MY REASON FOR LIVING!... okay... not really... but they mean a lot.**


	8. Chapter 7

Death's New Life Chapter 7.

I feel like I've been thrown through a wall. Dizziness and outright disorientation assault me from so many angles that I find it amazing that I can even tell which is up and which is down.

There are times when I wonder why, exactly, I try so damn hard.

The Vizards are oddly quiet, for a normally loud group of people, but at the moment I can't seem to care.

'Just one foot in front of the other Ali.'

As we make our way across the lot behind the shop, I position myself behind the expanded group. Sometime during the long drawn out discussion, Kensei showed up saying that Ichigo had returned home and he was, 'curious,' right... yeah. But I hadn't questioned it. I was to busy answering the onslaught of questions being thrown my way.

I didn't cave... that badly. I had asked for and gotten the best shower in existence.

Though, at the end of it all it was decided that Inoue would stay in Soul Society, no matter what happens here. I definitely did not give information past when Aizen arrived in Karakura Town, and even then I kept it pretty basic, saying that my 'informant' was having issues. I was damn proud of myself, lying is definitely not one of my strong suits.

Reaching one of the major intersections that would either take us back or lead us to some random part of Karakura Town, I suddenly decided that I did _not_ want to go back there right this moment.

I desperately needed to reorganize my thoughts.

So as the Vizards went right, I went left.

Unfortunately, I'm not a ninja.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" Kensei yells.

Ya know, I'm really beginning to dislike that silver-haired sonova-

"No where in particular. As long as it's far away from you I think anywhere will suffice." I call scathingly over my shoulder, not at all stopping my walk away from the group.

Part of me realizes that, as a sudden surge of unadulterated anger washes through my system, Kensei isn't in soul form. . . I think. But that thought is batted away when I realize just_ who_ Kensei is, I wouldn't have stood a chance in all of candy-land. Yeah, don't ask.

I'm not given any more time to think as the punk-looking hybrid suddenly invades my personal space, almost yelling, questioning me.

I can't take it.

Grabbing the hilt over my shoulder, I growl low in my throat, a low guttural sound, and rip my nameless zanpaktou out of his sheath. Lashing out with a downward arc, blade glowing with white energy.

I want to hurt him, I want to make him _bleed._

His eyes widen at the sight of my sudden aggression and he just barely dodges in time to avoid getting an arm forcefully removed, instead receiving an almost pathetically small cut along his cheek.

"Yell at me again and I swear on my brother's soul that I will make sure that you end up in a pool of your own blood! I don't care which part of my fucked up soul does it." I snarl.

Shinji is suddenly between us both, a hand on the hilt of his own zanpaktou, Sakanade, and I replace my weapon with a sharp click.

He turns to face me, eyes hard and uncannily sly but understanding and only slightly sympathetic.

"Alicia, if you want to go gallivanting on your own fine. But if you're attacked by another hollow, I can guarantee that you won't be able to hold it off on your own." He states, for once not slurring or talking in slang.

I grit my teeth and swallow the angry retort threatening to spill from my lips.

'Like I don't already understand that!'

With an indignant huff, I cross my arms and refuse to meet his eyes. Conceding to his statement but not verbally.

Actions speak louder the words, right?

I thought I knew what a tense atmosphere was. Oh, I was way off.

You couldn't cut this with well... Zangetsu. Biggest knife I know.

The moment we entered the warehouse I headed straight for the box I'm forced to call a room. I did not pass GO, and I sure as hell did _not_ collect that two-hundred dollars. . . yen. . . whatever. With a frustrated huff I flopped down onto the futon, absently removing my weapon from my back and placing him next to me.

Anger flooded my veins, reaching almost intolerable levels when **she** brushed against my mind.

"**Why so angry girlie?" **Her mocking laugh grated against my inner ear, and my fists clenched at my sides.

"Shut up." I growled into the mattress.

For a moment there was silence and I fleetingly wondered if she actually acquiesced to my demand.

"**HAH! Tha's rich! Me obeyin' you? But 'ow could you let tha' wanna-be piss you off? Tha's my job. Yer au natural." **She paused and I could literally feel her thinking.

'Her think? That's news to me.' I thought sourly.

"**See tha's thin' girlie. You've got a zanpaktou, and me. . . add in a little Espada and bada-bing bada-boom you have _power. _So much that when all that is uncorked, no one will be able to know what to do with ya. In fact, them Vizards are scared of wha' ya' might become." ** My hollow cooed.

'Yeah well I don't want any of it. I still don't understand why. . . Why I lived. . . and _he _didn't.'

"**Girlie. I'd gladly take it from ya, but I like living. And to be honest this forrest o' yer's is kinda homely. As long as it don' get to damn cold and wet. But it'll be a nice day in hell before I give you my power." **She sneered.

'What, go through my memories?' I quipped back.

"**Actually yeah. I did. I don't like them options." **

'Wow, you might actually have a brain in there somewhere.'

"**Ey! I'm smar'er than ya' think!"** Her obvious amusement, somehow, lightened my own mood.

'Sure, and pigs fly.'

"**OI! Tha' O-dude. . . from tha'. . . secon' squad. . . Can't he stan' on air? Tha' counts."** She stated seriously, like her life depended on it.

I couldn't help it. Bursting into uncontrollable laughter, I tried valiantly to muffle my mirth into the mattress.

'Oh God, that was funny.' Even as the thought drifted across my mind, I lapsed into a giggle fit.

Once I was able to come to some semblance of coherency, I closed my eyes and took a risk.

After a brief falling sensation, I opened them. For being here only two times before, the sight of my own inner world still sends an indescribable amount of calm through me.

Yet, this time it's different. The smell of fresh rain permeates the air, and there's a heavy mist clinging to the ground. And as I stand from my seated position against one of the many Red Wood Tree's, my eyes are irrevocably drawn to the pale white figure watching me from her spot leaned against one of the expansive trunks, arms crossed and an indiscernible look on her face. . . or is it my face. . .

With a frighteningly predatory grace, she shrugs away and strides toward me, and all I can do is watch. Completely rooted to my spot.

Almost immediately I begin to search for the presence that was here originally, my heart rockets to unhealthy speeds as I find that he is no where to be seen.

Panic and doubt begins to set in faster then I can blink.

"**Ya' came here. . . why."** She demands, stopping only a few paces away, easily within arms reach.

Her stance is cold, her black and gold eyes search my face, my eyes.

"I. . . I don't know." Realizing that it is the utter truth, I resist the urge to step backwards.

I can only watch as she grinds her teeth together, obvious irritation coursing through her. She pins me with a glare, and if looks could kill I'm positive that I would be dead on my feet. Suddenly she throws up her hands in irritation and spins harshly on her heel, releasing a cry of frustration.

"**Yer bloody impossible woman."** She growls, facing away from me.

For a second, I feel bad for the tree receiving the hollow's glare.

And then it hits me.

I can't just keep calling her 'hollow'... or 'you'.

I wrack my mind for a name. But not just any name. Something that fits. . . the reversal of my name won't work either... I mean come on Aicila? No. Just no.

Unconsciously, I raised my head to stare at the tree tops, something I often do when I find something worth thinking about.

As if it had always been there, a single six letter word literally pops in my head.

"Hailey. . ."

At the sound her her new name rolling off of my tongue, Hailey whirls on her heel and begins stalking towards me. Her eyes burning with confused and irrational anger.

Inwardly, I snort. When had I ever been rational?

Oh right, before all of _this._

_. . ._

Well. . . sort of. . . kind of. . . not really.

"**What did you just call me?" **She snarled, getting her face with inches of my own.

"Hailey." I stated firmly, not budging in my stance.

I returned her glare with one of my own, projecting annoyance and defiance. But that small trickle of fear down my spine was a stark reminder that she could and probably would kick my ass into next week.

"It's your name. I won't be like the others and simply call you 'Hollow'. I'm stupid, but I'm not_ that _stupid. You are a part of _my_ soul. And I'd have to be deaf, blind, and have half of my own brain missing not to realize that a soul divided will tear it self apart. My case in point, a certain strawberry." Getting my point across via boredom laced tone, as if it was common knowledge. . . which it was. . . but it seemed to work.

Hailey took a few steps back, giving me this strange once over that. . . to put it simply it weird-ed me out to the nth degree.

Then she did something that would forever give me nightmares.

She laughed.

How she was able to mix relief, joy, annoyance, sarcasm, and sheer anger caused a splitting migraine to take root between my temples just thinking about it.

To be honest. . . think my ears started bleeding.

"**I jus' migh' let ya' live girly fer tha' reas'n alone."** She got out between giggles.

I flinched, however, when the distorted and grating warble to her tone caused the growing throbbing in my head to flare.

Nodding in response I turned and promptly set my white arse on the ground next to one of the many trees, then proceeded to lean against the wonderfully cool bark and sigh contently.

Hailey, stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head and disappearing into the haze.

Peace at last.

Okay I lied.

The moment I was able to even begin relaxing, the mist next to me began to coalesce into a large cloud. I could only watch, enraptured, as the light grey darkened into a stormy black, streaks of blue electricity arcing toward the ground with vicious intent.

"_You have finally learned, pup." _I've said this once I'll say it again, how rolling thunder could hold the sound of approval will forever cause my brain to leak out of my ears in fluffy pink clumps.

". . . Learned what exactly?"

"_Though you may not have realized it, you trusted your true hollow half enough to deign her with a name. And in order to control me, you must learn to trust the element you now wield."_

For a moment I just stared, unable to really wrap my head around what he just said.

I trusted her? Ah. . . No. . . I didn't. But, hey, what do I know in the face of a really large wolf that could electrocute me with a single touch.. or he could just think about it and I'd be struck by lightning... that would really hurt. Wait... 'the element I now wield'? What?

"_But, for now you must sleep."_

"Hey wait!" I yelled right as I was consumed by a warm darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dull light that radiated off of the sliver of a moon felt amazing. If it was a drug, he never wanted this high to end. His long red hair drifted behind him like a river of wine. His mask, covering all of his face, depicted a tiger's skull. His four inch long canines shone in the silver radiance, distracting from the hole through his chest where his heart used to be. The muscular build, covered in blood striped armor was nothing short of terrifying to all those who laid eyes on him. He had devoured countless hollow, and achieved the ultimate evolution.

Vasto Lorde.

It had been a fluke, all had been completely miffed by his growth rate, by his sheer anger and fury as he ripped into his brethren's hide. Merciless to all who stood in his way, it had taken a mere month for him to surpass all those in the Menos Forrest and beyond. Not even some of Aizen's own faux Arrancar could touch him.

Of course with power comes popularity.

He had been approached by several other Vasto Lordes already. Most had tried to kill him on sight. And it was sheer luck, that he survived. The scars riddling the pink flesh underneath his second skin attested to that. The momentary boost in power the rapid evolutions gave him allowed such luck.

Yet, the swell of raw energy in the distance gave him pause. Something about it just screamed _wrong_,

and every fiber in his being screamed **_run!_** But his curiosity would not be denied.

So he waited and watched as a trio of white clad men strode calmly, confidently, over to his perch atop one of the many dunes in the dessert. On the left bore this grin that made David's infamous anger flare to existence. With ear length silver hair, squinted eyes, and a snake-like aura. . . it made the tiger-like humanoid hollow want to snap the man's head off of his neck. The one on his right with his dark skin and long black hair reminded the youth of the kids at his former high school. . . wait. . . high school?

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Gentlemen?" His voice held a note of regality gained only from one such as he, and knowledge of just _who _they were caused ice to coat his veins.

"Ara, seems like we've found one with some manners, ne? Aizen-taicho." The silver-haired man chirped.

Ah. The man in the middle. Abruptly his hackles raised and a low growl slipped past his maw.

_Wrong._

The slicked back brown atop a pair of dusty, powerful, and commanding brown eyes shot a thrill of fear straight to his core. A sense of complete and utter authority rolled off of this man in waves, it did not sit right with the highly evolved hollow.

"It seems we have. I am Aizen Sousuke, the man to my right is Ichimaru Gin, and to left is Tousen Kaname." A momentary pause, enough to send David's insides coiling with apprehension. "What I am interested in however, is who you are." His oily voice coated his ears, and the urge to furiously claw at his head was nearly overwhelming.

Yet, as he struggled to think of the many alias' he'd been given, not one seemed to fit enough to fool this travesty of life. So in a rare feat of submission and acceptance, he met the other's eyes.

"David Johnson. . . and you know what I am. Other wise you wouldn't be here." Cool, calm and powerful. Everything the smallest of beings wished to accomplish.

Wonder flashed the tyrant's eyes, and David suddenly expected the worst.

He would either leave here with them alive, or die where he stood.

Hatred pooled in his abdomen, and he fought with the loathing snarl that wished to rip past his vocal chords.

His freedom gone in mere minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Children, meet the newest member to our _family_, Sexta Espada David Johnson."

The doors to the only entrance of the Grand Hall in Las Noches opened fluidly to reveal the hollow behind them. The arrival is met with silence, and even the taps from the new Sexta's sandals are strangely muffled as if afraid to penetrate the quiet.

Walking alone the two lines of highly powered hollows, David pays them no mind as he comes to a halt only a few paces away from the King of the white palace.

Kneeling on one knee the Sexta proclaims his loyalty to Aizen in front of the conglomerate of arrancar.

"I live to serve you, Lord Aizen." His monotone rivals that of the fourth, and that alone sends chills down the spines of most. (1)

Rising from his spot on the floor, he turns and faces the crowd, giving all a good view of his appearance.

Bloody red eyes sit on a hard angled face just under a mane of long, mid-back length, red wine-colored hair. A white and black striped tiger skull, missing it's lower mandible, rests almost like a crown on his head, with its long canines curving down the side of his face to end just below his jaw. A contrasting white vest adorns his torso, the only modification to the uniform, the 'V' coming to a stop just below his sternum revealing a muscled chest and the scars decorating his skin. The katana hanging loosely off of his black obi seemed to radiate a vicious blood lust.

His strides were predatory, each movement having meaning, having purpose, as he walked over to his spot in-between the black-haired statue and the flamboyant. . . thing.

'If that isn't gay. . . then I don't know what is.' David thought with an inward snicker.

Zoning out while acting the part of paying attention, the rest of the meeting passed and sometime after that passed into a indistinguishable blur of colors and sounds... or lack there of. Soon enough the newly enslaved Espada found himself laying on a ridiculously large four-post bed staring at the nauseatingly blank ceiling thoughts of his past life flying through his head faster then he could fully comprehend.

"_I'm so sorry. . . I'm so sorry David. If I hadn't-!"_

"_Alicia! Stop. . . please it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. So please stop apologizing."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Her tears on his shoulder felt like the weight of a thousand oceans. Sorrow, grief, and loss intertwined to become one mass of raw emotion and he too found himself letting lose the damn onto her all to welcoming shoulder._

_They were truly alone._

"_Hey you want to get some Icecream? I heard that there's a great little cone place just down the road."_

_Her smile a ray of hope in their dreary existence. Yet, the haunted look in her once joyous pools of color caused his heart to clench painfully in his chest. But, that did not stop the smile that crept across his face and the nod of acceptance that his body seemed to create on its own._

_They weren't fine, but one day they would be._

_The sounds of harsh breathing, and muffled taps of feet impacting rubber mats assaulted his ears. The smells of sweat and the occasional bitter tang of blood that flooded his nose._

"_Come on Dave! Your slowing down! Don't make me go bankai on your ass just to get you to try harder!"_

_Her laughter is an unwritten symphony. Every note bringing a level of joy that he can't quite understand. In response he twists around her guard and levels a punch to her ribs, and a satisfied smile curls the edges of his lips._

"_Come on Ali, don't make me go bankai on **your** ass." He laughs in return._

David's fists clench at his sides, his heart pounding furiously in its cage. Of all the things he remembers, why can't he remember her face? It's his sister.

"_In due time young one. In due time." _A faint voice whispers like a mother to her child in his ears, and he has to strain to make it all out.

"But I miss her. I know she's there, our. . . bond is telling me that much." He sighs weakly. (2)

He waits for an answer, some part of him knowing he won't get one. It hadn't been till he reached Vasto Lorde that her voice came. Smooth and rhythmic. Calming and supportive. Yet, he hadn't the foggiest as to who she belonged to. For now she was categorized under _strange voice in my head_ and _conscious._

With nothing but four walls and a ceiling for company, David rolled over and promptly fell into a comfortable sleep with only one thought drifting in his mind.

'Where are you Ali?'

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

'_Where are you Ali?'_

The thought was a mere whisper, but the emotion contained in those four simple words was enough to send me to my knees. A strangled cry escaped my throat as I curled into a ball, my chest was on fire. And not in the "Damn it, heartburn." kinda way. Longing, sorrow, and feelings of being caged all raged through me with the sensitivity of a tsunami.

Minutes passed seeming like eternity, and finally, finally, it all let up and I could breathe again.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, slowly getting to my feet.

"You're asking me? I'm just adding it to my mental list of what's weird about you." Yoruichi called playfully from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, yelping as I whirled to face her, sending a scathing glare to the irritatingly fast woman. I mean, hell, how fast can one woman. . .cat. . . thing get?

"Up for round four-hundred fifty-three?"

Her taunting was endless. I'm never going to be able to live this day down for the rest of my now unnaturally long life.

"Yeah, because I find it so fun chasing around a crotchety perverted cat." I laughed, slipping into a hasty shunpo to avoid her punch to my gut.

"Damn it that would've hurt!"

So the game of cat and. . . mouse begins again. This time my goal was to catch her and then hopefully get her into a cat carrier and have Hachi seal it with Kido. Hey, a girl can dream can't she?

Hours passed and I had yet to catch the cat, but I was spent.

With a loud most likely over-dramatic sigh I collapsed onto the nearest boulder, happy that today's training was finally over.

"Ya' know. For only properly training for two weeks, your picking things up amazingly fast." A certain naked lady said from beside me.

I yelped but refused to look her direction, her suddenly not-manly voice keyed me off. Stupid fast old women.

"Well, I kinda already had an idea as to what I'm supposed to do. I mean I wa- listened as I was told what Ichigo was doing and even had a glimpse of when Renji and Rukia were at the Academy. I'd call my self a bad fan if I didn't have at least an idea." I responded calmly.

I was speed. That's all I really was though. I couldn't coordinate an attack to save my white arse if my life counted on it... well I probably could life or death situation going on and all but. . . still fact is I suck at zanjutsu. And I mean _suck. _Of course, I'm going up against people who have centuries of battle experience. Hakuda and Shunpo on the other hand, those are fun. Painful. But definitely fun.

Kido. . . just no. I can get up to byakurai with out blowing up, past then its like someone's handed me a lit bomb with a shiny red button. You know I'm going to push it.

A phantom pain in my chest causes me to gasp slightly and my hand flies to the spot, as if the contact alone will stop the sudden ache.

With a weary sigh, I get off my boulder and head for the stairs. Something is wrong, and I can't pinpoint what. But I do know that my brother has never left my mind for long, causing me to train to the point of excessive exhaustion just so that I don't have to deal with the agonizing thoughts.

My room comes in sight and I can't seem to get there fast enough, the sight of my zanpaktou resting on the cushions sends relief through me.

At least _he_ will always be there.

"Hey Raiju, miss me?"

_****_

_**Did any one get my reference in the quote I used? It had me giggling, I was watching the movie as I typed this. So, I couldn't help it.**_

_**Alright, so because of my current obsession with anything mechanical and alive... I've incorporated a sibling bond into this. And drastically changed one of the battles in my head. If you wish to have more of an explanation on this please send me a PM, I'll be glad to explain.**_

**A.N: _OH GOD GUYS I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!_**

_**Don't read the ranting below if your not interested. Just needed to feel better... kinda XD But it is so very true also it was written before my A.N.**_

**Writers block, heavy distractions, and failing computers are horrible for my muse!**

**This was irritatingly hard to write. I know where I want it to go.. but the bits in-between are literally killing me. You have no idea how many time's I've re-written this, and how many time's I stayed up all night working on it only to realize I've made her a Mary-Sue. I like cried.**

**But distractions EVERYWHERE! From school. . . to stepping into a new fandom ** cough ** Transformers ** cough **. I think I've watched the first movie seven times through, and the second movie three... I hated watching Optimus die.. I cried every time. But yeah delving into a new fandom and becoming completely immersed... didn't help.. it also doesn't help that my muse ended up providing me with a Bleach/Transformers cross-over. . . yeah explain to me how that works.. I have like... 15 pages typed up.. and that was just one sitting. And after reading the 7th HP book... I was blindsided by a HpBleach cross over.. that one I'm also working on.. Oh as well as a COMPLETELY new story idea for the mechanical universe... I have that one all planned out to the end.. its dark and dank and dreary.. but has definite happy ending.. _This fic on the other hand... you'll have to wait and see I'm weird I know_. I'm pretty sure all of you want to throw inanimate/animate objects at me. And I totally deserve it. I really and completely sorry for this being 3 months late. I feel so horrible! **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**/angst**_

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews on chapter 6 and the support on my Author's Note. Ya'll have no idea how much that meant to me.**

**Well, it's not as long as I wanted it to me but I've rewritten it four times now. I still don't like it but I'll just have to deal for now.**

**I have thank all of you who reviewed: kitsunelover300, ShadowGOUF, JadeKurosaki, Amastreu Solaris, Soccerstar7, and 7.**

**All of you are amazing, thank you so much for taking time to leave a review.**

**But I also have to thank those who have added this story on to their Alerts and/or Favorites. Having my inbox flooded with those made me feel amazing. Thank you all so much.**

**I even got a few Favorite Author thing-a-ma-bobs. -squeals in delight-**

**I HAVE to send a HUGE thanks to _Kitsunelover300_ for providing the name of Alicia's hollow. It just fit. Oh and a few other things that come farther down the line... possibly.**

**If you liked the product of hours of frustration and angst please please leave a review!**

**I live on them!**

**Much Love:**

**~Animelover**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright, I got my bowl of Captain Crunch and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Let's do this. (Explanations/Apologies will be at the end)**

Death's New Life Chapter 8

I watched in frustration from the center of the main lobby as I was left behind... again... for the umteenth time this month.

I didn't understand. I was improving far faster then I could've ever hoped, knowing about how to do something in theory is far different from actually performing the action, and beating Hiyori, on occasion Lisa and Mashiro, when I sparred and trained. Of course, this was without using our hollows, but... still. Was I not trust worthy enough? After eight months of training? Eight months of living with these monkeys? My only reprieve were the brief visits in which Ichigo came to train along side me, though we fought and argued more often then not, when he himself wasn't immersed in his own training. I have yet to gain the upper hand in our mock battles. Stupid carrot-top and his gigantic sword... of doom.

I was close to my breaking point, not once had I left this damned warehouse. My longing for fresh air and the sense of freedom was near unbearable, driving me towards insanity. With a huff I turned and strode toward my room, my reiatsu flaring in harsh electrical arcs over my skin.

_'Be patient pup. It will make sense in time.'_

Oh, I was not in the mood for this.

"I don't have time! I'm losing my mind in this dump!" I snarled, glaring at the sword resting all too innocently against the wall to my right.

_**'Then leav' you dim-wit. You may be li'e them, but you are o'viously not apar' o' them. 'Cause of the cat-nappin' Espada, they refuse to a'cept you. Hypocrites, all of 'em. They whine bou' tha shinigami not bein' fair, then treat yew like a lepper, an' refuse ta let ya fight with me. They're scared of ya.'**_

That- that got me thinking.

Were they really scared of me? I mean yeah, I finally obtained shikai, learned to tame my strange reiatsu, and figured out how to use my own sword... but scared? I still couldn't use Kido past Byakurai, and the Captain level shinigami still handed my ass to me on a bright and shiny platter. I was beating Hiyori, so what? She is nothing compared to the horrors Aizen creates.

We hadn't heard a sound from Seireitei either, in fact I'm pretty sure Rukia is in Soul Society, if Ichigo's complaining about Kon and his incessant wailing is anything to go by. That simple fact sent chills of fear racing down my skin. Soul Society wasn't quiet when there were threats around.

On top of that, I hadn't heard a word from the psychotic cat nestled in my soul. Maybe that's what it was... They were afraid that if I began using my hollow, it would bring out the Espada as well.

A lingering tug in my chest snapped my train of thought, and I groaned as it quickly flared to a searing heat then faded. Out of sight, but never out of mind.

"I still don't know what the hell that is either." I grumbled, rubbing my sternum.

I felt an odd uneasiness from my two constant companions and got the weirdest sensation of shifting in my mind. I blinked as the world spun slightly, and stumbled onto my futon.

"That was not cool guys. Seriously." I mumbled into the mattress.

For once it was silent, and I stretched lazily before sighing as I got up and left the small dismal space I called my own, grabbing my zanpaktou on the way out. I couldn't stay in here any longer, I needed to just _go._Reaching the main area, I blinked at its emptiness.

'Where could they have gone?'

A sudden wave of harsh hollow energy raked against my senses, and in an instant I knew.

Ichigo was training with his hollow again. With Orihime in Seireitei for an undetermined amount of time, Aizen has nothing to go on, he can't capture the red-headed healer and goad our ever protective strawberry into Hueco Mundo... though I can't say he hasn't tried. Oh, no. Hollow activity in Karakura has skyrocketed, with innocent lives being sent prematurely to their after life and their families devastated. It's driven Ichigo to a whole new level of stubbornness, he fights harder and longer with his hollow mask. Last I checked, he was able to hold it for five minutes even. Though I've been banished from being in the training room while he is in there. I lose control once, _once_, and I'm 'banished'.

A flash of anger flitted through me, and I ground my teeth against another. Before this, I had been a mostly peaceful, unable to actually be truly angry.

Dying changes a person I guess.

I spun on my heel and strode toward the door and out of it. I paused, however, when I reached Hachi's barrier.

'Well, shit. I didn't think about that.'

I placed my hand on the only remaining obstacle blocking my freedom and gasped when it simply passed through. I couldn't help the glee that tore through me as I slipped through the Kido, walking on my tiptoes as if the ground was covered in mousetraps. Once outside, I restrained my whoop of joy and launched into my fastest shunpo decidedly away from the concrete prison.

I never saw the remorseful brown eyes watching me as I left.

The sky had never been so beautiful, the sun on my back and the summers warm breeze had never felt so good. I laughed with relief, sheer happiness filling my soul with a peace I hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

I was free.

No longer cooped up in that dreary grey box, I flickered with the winds, laughing as I went, nothing could kill my mood.

Electricity arced along my limbs, sending pleasant tingles to my nerves.

Hailey laughed with me, and my smile just widened in response. Raiju soaked up the sun's rays, a rumbling hum of contentment vibrating through my bones.

'I knew you'd like being out here Raiju.' I thought smugly.

_' While I will not deny my own enjoyment at being able to revel in the sun's warmth, I do not condone your actions. Pup, they are only afraid of what might be because you refuse to let them know what is.'_He replied with a soft roll of thunder.

I never wanted to cry as much as I did in that moment. He sounded like my father, a father I would never have.

'They don't need to know what is. That's personal and I don't trust them, if they heard that I was all buddy-buddy– **'Hey! Tha's total bull!'**–with my inner hollow I'd be called a traitor and sent to Aizen... you know this.' I responded quietly.

I stuck to the skies, leering at the streets below. Ground could not hold me, would never hold me. Tempting though it was, I did not release my tight grip on the thrumming energy just beneath my skin, begging to be released, despite the full body ache it caused.

As I finally came to halt over the Karakura River, I grinned, seeing the ward, a shimmering wall of almost invisible energy, put in place by Urahara himself.

Five Steps.

Five simple steps would take me out of their range and into a place where I could finally release my months worth of pent up energy. I simply breathed and walked forward, the memory of when I had last been able to... experience the entirety of my spirit energy at it fullest crossed my mind.

_**Four Months Earlier**_

_A string of curses left my mouth as I failed to completely dodge Hiyori's swing. Pain seared through my arm as her zanpaktou sliced through the black material of my shihakshou and soft flesh of my left arm... my main sword arm._

"_What's wrong, mutt? Can't keep up? What happened to knowing all about this world, huh?"_

_I snapped._

_Snarling, I leaped away from her next swing creating some distance between us. Hailey laughed in response to my anger, adding not only fuel to my fire but an abyssal black tint to my pure white reiatsu as it flared around me. Everything came into focus and I lunged forward, reveling in the electric feeling that rushed through my veins. My attacks were wild and chaotic, much like my state of mind, and I loved every last second. I could feel the masquerade-esque mask begin to form at my temples as I finally began to overwhelm the-_

_'Bucktoothed, half-pint, flat-chested, shit-eating, waste of oxygen!' I mentally roared._

_I felt Hailey surge through my mind, and accepted her presence, she was an ally a friend and the other half of my soul._

_My electrically charged blade ripped through the flesh of her stomach, and I flickered away as she froze clutching her abdomen, unprepared for my sudden burst of speed. My double layered laugh echoed through out the compound, calling the Vizard to me. My own energy raged around me, a bi-hued tempest under a fake blue sky. The milky-white bone material was closing in on itself, much like a curtain to a stage._

_A blood-lust smile twisted my features and I ran into a shunpo, my desire to make her bleed fueling my transformation. I cackled as I landed no more then a foot from her, my sword already in motion to remove her own sword arm. However, when my blade came into jarring contact with Sakanade I screeched our rage._

_How DARE he deny us our revenge!_

_Shinji stood tall, his katana aimed for my chest, brown eyes filled with sorrow and pity. I noticed almost nothing, as I attempted to behead him._

_How. Dare. He._

_I never landed a single hit in my fury. Every single fumbling slash, stab, arc of my weapon was met with the sharp clanging rebuttal of his blade. In a flurry of moves so fast my eyes strained to even try and catch one movement, I found myself disarmed and pinned to the ground like the wild animal I was becoming._

_My incoherent roars were punctuated by an increase of reiatsu in the air. All of it mine. The thrill of the battle was still singing in my veins, the call to fight as strong as my thundering heart beat._

'Alicia. CALM YOURSELF!'_The thunderous snarl was enough to immediately send me into a shocked silence._

_He had never, ever, yelled like that. Ever. My zanpaktou had been a quiet assurance, a constant support. Not... not my punisher. My intricately designed hollow mask shattered in an instant, my flailing reiatsu quieting._

'I had hoped that you the common sense of mind to never allow yourself to be ruled by emotion alone. What you did was foolish, and child like. You are an adult, act like one.'_His tone sent shivers of fear down my spine, it was cold and it lashed through my heart._

_As sudden as his anger and lightning-like violence had come it left, taking everything else with him._

_I cried out as suddenly, I couldn't feel my zanpaktou; my own half of my soul, my hollow, or even the constant hum of energy that belonged to Grimmjow. An emptiness as encompassing as the ocean engulfed me, and I writhed with in my bindings._

"_NO! No, please! Don't do this!" I sobbed._

_I couldn't lose him._

_Not him, never him._

_Darkness encroached on my mind threatening to drag me into unconsciousness. I frantically searched within my soul for that piece of me I had become accustomed to, that warmth and rush of electricity in my veins always giving me a thrill when I was bold enough to tap into it. Only to find that it was behind an impenetrable wall, out of my grasp._

_With one last heart-wrenching cry, I succumbed to the weight on my mind._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

What I hadn't known was that my stunt would bring me closer to the being I shared my soul with... but it had begun to wake the Espada, something that would've resulted in all of our deaths.

I snarled audibly, I would not make the same mistake again, and stepped through the barrier ignoring the harsh rake of violent and unstable energy across my skin. Finally out of their reach, I flickered out of existence. As far as I was concerned, which was little to none, they could shove what ever they were thinking up their collective rectums.

I was outside of Karakura, with nothing to hold me back but myself.

It was freedom in every sense of the word.

My skin crackled with the amount of energy trying to escape, white streaks of lightning arcing of and around me as if I was a metal pole in the middle of an electrical storm. I laughed and continued to increase the distance between myself and my prison.

'I should've done this a long time ago.' I thought wryly.

Mile after mile passed under me, the urban sprawl slowly shifting to untouched forests and rolling hills. I finally left the skies and came to a halt in a small meadow, no larger then the span of a suburban home, far far away from any form of what I planned on doing, I would need to be. With a slow exhale, I released the locks I had placed upon my soul and for a moment I stood in mental limbo. In between that expanded rubber band feeling and-

With a gasp it exploded outward in harsh arcs of electricity, scorching everything they came into contact with. Sheer power rushed through my veins, making me slightly light-headed with the thrill while sending a trickle of fear into my heart. This was... _a lot_ of power... Yet, I could do nothing but wait until the flow ebbed to a point where I could reign it in and hoped the feral beast tucked within the folds of my soul would not stir..

Hailey nudged against the barriers of my mind, silently requesting a chance at what I was enjoying.

'Like I would deny you now.' I answered softly then went one step further and pulled.

I laughed as she squeaked in surprise at suddenly being in the real world, stumbling as she coalesced into a solid form, her white espada-like uniform a stark contrast to the dark wood of the tree's around us. My zanpaktou's rumble of contentment echoed in my soul, and I smiled taking the sound for what it was and not bothering to think past that.

While we stood in silence for a few moments, I closed my eyes and simply experienced the feel of the wind and sun against my exposed skin. The constant tug in my chest had gone silent and for once I wal allowed to just _be._

However, that moment was shattered when the faint whistle of steel slicing through air reached my ears. My eyes widened, and I instinctively launched into shunpo landing only a few meters away. I turned to open my mouth and yell at my, as of yet unknown, attacker, but Hailey beat me to the punch.

"Shut up and draw yer' sword." She growled, her breath ghosting along my ear before she slipped back into my soul.

I shuddered at her sudden proximity, 'When had she gotten so close?'

However no answer was forthcoming as the hollow, for surely only a hollow could radiate this much lust for battle, with the exception of one captain of the Gotei thirteen of course, attacked again and I was forced to concentrate on not dying.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The air was uncomfortably thin in the living world, and the Sexta Espada wasn't sure if the amazingly weak humans below would be able to handle the mass amounts of reishi that would inevitably engulf the battlefield, not that he cared either way. Aizen didn't send his Espada out on trivial jaunts... often. David rolled his blood-red eyes and merely looked back at the others, all of them fraccíon. There were tweedle-dee, tweedle-dum, and tweedle-dumber from Halibel, and the two useless loyalists Loly and Menoly.

Honestly, all of them looked more like snack food then actual warriors to the lone Espada.

"Just to make sure all of you understand, we are here to get one female that has become a thorn in Lord Aizen's grand plan. You five are to distract the pesky shinigami, while I grab this chick." He paused as a large amount of reiatsu suddenly brushed against his senses and a feral smile spanned across his face. "Don't get in my way, and you might live."

With a buzz of Sonido he disappeared before any protests could be made, and didn't hear the string of insults all the fraccíon uttered before moving on to their tasks as decoys. After all, they had been picked by Aizen himself, none of them wanted to face his disappointment.

So caught up in his fierce desire for battle, David missed the sudden absence of the familiar tug in his chest as he sped toward his target.

His first strike missed but only barely, taking a few hairs from the mane of auburn hair. His grin stretched even farther and he struck again and again, relentless in his assault. He reveled in her struggles, and toyed with her hastily erected defenses. He was an Espada, a former Vasto Lorde, this woman stood no chance.

"Come on Shinigami! Show me why Aizen suddenly wants you out of the picture!" He jeered, laughing as he sidestepped a pathetic swipe at his head.

He could see the frustration in her brilliant hazel eyes, and feel the brush of harsh and conflicting energies against his own as she tried to gain purchase.

His blade continually created small wounds, each causing more blood-loss and a haze of desperation to settle over her mind. However when his sword found purchase and carved along the length of her arm, from shoulder to elbow, agony ripped through his chest. David hissed at the sensation, and his attack faltered, allowing her to strike back. He snarled his outrage and caught her blade with his bare-hand, ignoring the bite of the zanpaktou against his suddenly weakened hierro. Lashing out with his leg, he kicked her into the nearby tree line, listening as she went through the first tree and came to a halt in a second. Absent-mindedly, he tossed the zanpaktou behind him, not caring where it landed.

Emotions bombarded him, and most were **not** his.

Fear, helplessness, determination, outrage.

All of them coming from his target whose attempts at picking herself up off the ground failed leaving her in a beaten and bloodied heap. Her reiatsu, once a beautiful tempest of power, fluttered weakly around her.

Anger bubbled in his chest, and he stalked toward her an audible growl rumbling in his chest.

With predatory grace he picked her up, slammed her into the nearest tree, and froze. Horror and joy warring for purchase.

It was his sister.

He had finally found her.

'What have I done?'

An unseen cut in her hair-line bled profusely, marring the right side of her face with a small flow of crimson, her eyes struggled to stay open. But he knew those eyes.

"Alicia?" He finally asked, his voice cracking horribly, but he couldn't muster up the ability to care.

She was alive, and he wanted to do nothing but hold her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**End Chapter 8.**_

_**I am a horrible horrible author, and I am so very sorry. A combination of things led to me not being able to get this chapter out... Life, school, horses, friends, and crappy compoopers (I had this typed on the 8 hr flight but because this is a P.O.S. It didn't save.. and all I had was the piece I posted earlier)... But now I'm in Germany fighting to find the time and energy to actually type it out between cleaning stalls, feeding 21 horses and riding 8 horses (4 of which I'm beginning to think are actively trying to kill me). On top of that, there is no internet connection where I'm staying so I have to bike 6 miles to the next town just to get access to the interweb. -Sigh- Even now it's still too short for my liking.. and my usual 9-13 pages.**_

_**I do know where I want this to go, ~sorta~ and it will kinda deviate from cannon... as in if you've read the manga religiously.. there will be no "Fullbring" arc. The 'special' move, won't be used.. cause seriously? He didn't need it after all that training.**_

_**But I felt I has to give you guys ~something~, so this is it. I promise there is more and I have it on paper.. well napkin.. but yeah it's mostly just brain storming stuff.**_

_**The reviews and alerts I kept getting seriously prevented me from dropping this entirely, I think I might've bitten off more then I can chew... BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP! This is turning out to be a monster.**_

_**Thank you so so so much for taking the time to read and hopefully review this. For being so late I definitely don't deserve it, but I revel in each and every one.**_

_**Much love and apologies:**_

_**Animelover**_


End file.
